Textes wtf variés
by nesache
Summary: Recueil de petits textes wtf écrits à l'occasion de marathons d'écriture. Les noms des chapitres correspondent aux personnages principaux traités.
1. Rita

Fandom : Harry Potter

Prompt : « Arrêtez avec cette putain de balle »

Époque : Après la guerre

Rita était perchée sur le haut d'un panier de basket, ses petites pattes remuant d'excitation à la perspective d'un nouveau scoop. A peine quelques jours auparavant, elle avait découvert qu'il s'agissait du lieu de rendez-vous de la célèbre AD et d'anciens membres de l'ordre du phœnix, autrement dit des personnes faisant vivre à elle seules plusieurs magazine people.

Perdu au milieu du monde moldu, dans un quartier de banlieue comme il en existe des centaines, ils espèrent ainsi retrouver la joie de l'anonymat.

Quelle naïveté.

De sa hauteur, elle pouvait facilement voir tout le monde tout en évitant d'être mortellement blessé par un pied baladeur.

Après quelques heures de planque apparut enfin les premières têtes, rousses pour la plupart, et elle eut la chance de les voir s'installer sur un banc non loin du panneau.

-...sais pas ce qu'elle a mis ta mère dans ce rôti mais…

-...et après il a dit…

-...ce gars n'est vraiment qu'un…

Elle essaya de faire le tri dans les conversations et se concentra sur Ginevra Weasley et Neville Londubat qui semblait débattre sur la vie amoureuse d'une non moins connue Luna Lovegood.

-...elle me parlait de…

-BAM !

Le panneau de basket trembla et Rita du se cramponner pour ne pas tomber. Elle tourna la tête et jura en cafard. Ces attardés de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avaient commencé une partie de basket. Une balle frôla ses antennes et elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas assez payé pour ce qu'elle faisait.

-...je crois qu'elle est vraiment tombée…

-BAM !

-...elle m'a dit qu'il s'appelait…

-BAM !

-...et je vais te dire un secret…

-BAM !

-...Incroyable ! Ça c'est de la révélation ! J'en ai une moi aussi, l'autre jour elle m'a dit…

-BAM !

Mais vous allez arrêter avec cette putain de balle ! s'écria Rita toujours en cafard. Par réflexe, elle tourna la tête dans leur direction. La dernière chose qu'elle vu fut une masse orange lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse.

SPLASH.

-Ah mais c'est dégueulasse, c'est quoi ce truc collé ? dit Seamus d'un air dégoutté en récupérant le ballon.

Ainsi mourut Rita Skeeter. Elle n'étais pas assez payée pour ce qu'elle faisait.


	2. Severus

Fandom : Harry Potter

Prompt : Fiche moi la paix avec ta vie

OoO

oOo

Si il y a bien une chose que déteste Severus dans ses responsabilités de directeur des serpentards, ce sont les rendez-vous pédagogiques en tête à tête avec chacun de ses cinquième et septième années concernant leurs orientations.

Haaaa. Crabb. Celui là est facile, il n'est pas capable de s'exprimer sans qu'on lui donne la parole. Il suffit de lui dire quoi faire et le gamin part heureux.

-Un désastre dans toutes les matières. Vous n'avez aucune disposition qui pourrait rattraper vos résultats catastrophiques, bref il n'y a rien à sauver de votre pitoyable intellect. Les pharmacomages cherchent des cobayes pour leurs études sur le cerveau, je vais vous donner les documents...S'il vous plaît prévenez Mr Goyle qu'il est inutile de venir me voir, je ne tiens pas à répéter le même discours deux fois de suite.

Next. Harper. Une élève de septième année dont les résultats chutent ces derniers temps. La jeune fille se présente devant lui déjà au bord des larmes et elle craque avant même qu'il ai eut le temps de lui dire de revenir seulement une fois calmée.

-...Je sais bien que je suis lamentable professeur, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais vous comprenez je sors d'une rupture...Et à la maison ça va mal…

Non. Qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle lui fiche la paix avec sa vie.

-Je crois que je tombe en dépression…

Est-ce qu'il a une gueule de confident ?

-Des fois vraiment je pense à...je pense à…

-Mademoiselle, pour les pensées suicidaires direction l'infirmerie. Veuillez ne pas claquer la porte en partant et prévenir la personne suivante.

Next. Malefoy.

-Projet d'avenir ?

-Hériter.

-Validé. Je ne vous donne pas de papier, veuillez prévenir la personne suivante en partant.

Next.

-Quand on est même pas capable de sortir un mensonge potable pour expliquer pourquoi on a essayé d'empoisonner sa petite amie, on n'essaie pas de devenir avocat Mr Verda. Essayez plutôt barman, vous semblez avoir un don pour les mélanges.

Next.

-Faire vos études au Chili ? Allez-y, partez. Loin.

Next.

…

Personne.

Il regarde sa fiche pour vérifier, il a six rendez-vous d'une demi-heure chacun. Il a commencé à 16h, il est maintenant...16h20.

Il se permet un sourire.

Du travail bien fait. Qu'on ne lui dise jamais qu'il n'est pas efficace.


	3. Lucius

Ce truc commence raisonnablement canon et fini AU complet

prompt : « endettement, endettement, endettement:) »

OoO

Lord Voldemort siégeait dans le salon du manoir Malefoy entouré de ses plus fidèles partisans. L'allure du seigneur des ténèbres étaient affreuse, sa tenue était certes d'un goût irréprochable mais un pli disgracieux ornait sa manche gauche et cela suffisait pour donner à l'ensemble une impression de désordre.

Et Lucius avait le désordre en horreur.

Après le sempiternel laïus « Comment avez vous encore pu le laisser s'échapper, incapables ! » qu'il avait vécu tête baissée et alors que des éclairs verts le frôlait, tuant trois arrivistes et un ami d'enfance, Lucius se déplaça légèrement sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il aurait juste suffit d'aplatir un peu la manche et adieu le pli.

Il arracha son regard de cette insupportable aberration visuelle et croisa les yeux humides de Pettigrow qui le fixait d'un air calculateur.

Le petit mangemort entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et articula silencieusement un «besoin d'aide ? » auquel Lucius répondit par un reniflement méprisant. Inconsciemment, il reporta son attention sur le pli. Le rat pourrait discrètement se transformer et venir lisser la manche du lord… Personne ne le remarquerait, avantage de son statut de créature pathétique et négligeable.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça. Rien que l'idée d'avoir une dette envers ce...truc...petit...moche, le hérissait. Il avança sa main en direction de la robe de son maître.

-Lucius, siffla violemment Voldemort, je te charge de cette mission!

De quoi ? Il pesta intérieurement, avec un peu d'espoir, quelqu'un de sa famille aura suivit et sera capable de le briffer.

-Oui mon seigneur.

Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait de la seule réponse envisageable. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'attarda pas et se retourna vers la table.

Peut être la solution était-elle de lui faire agiter le bras de sorte que la manche se décolle d'elle même ? Lucius balaya la salle à la recherche d'une victime.

-Pardonnez mon interruption mon seigneur, mais je voulait exprimer mes réservations sur le dévouement actuel de Crabb. Il m'a lui même confié douter de votre santé mentale pas plus tard qu'hier et cela m'inquiète terriblement. Peut être devrait-on l'envoyer en vacances le temps de réfléchir à tout cela.

Les yeux de Voldemort se mirent à briller dangereusement.

-Tu me penses fou Crabb ?

L'intéressé arrêta son regard incrédule sur Lucius quelques instants. A raison d'ailleurs, Crabb étant sans doute le meilleurs des moutons, il n'avait probablement même jamais pensé à remettre en doute les capacités de son supérieur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette d'un geste éclair et abattit le pauvre homme sans sourciller. Son bras gauche n'avait presque pas bougé. Si changement il y avait dans la situation du pli, ça s'était juste aggravé. Lucius feula presque de contrariété. Il fallait plus.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à redire ?

Si il aurait été en fait légitime que même Crabb eut des doutes sur la santé mentale du seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. L'homme était livide de rage. Une colère qu'il n'aurait pas vu dans le voldemort qu'il avait rejoint dans sa jeunesse et qui ne faisait que témoigner selon lui d'une étrange incomplétude dont il n'aurait pu déterminer l'origine. Quand bien même, aujourd'hui cela servait sa cause.

-Mon seigneur...Goyle, Avery, Nott et McNair complotent pour vous renverser.

Lucius garda les yeux fixés sur la manche pendant toute l'opération. Le pli eut l'audace de rester scandaleusement fixe. Pas le choix. Plan B. Adieu tout honneur.

-Pettigrow ? Dit-il tout bas alors que Voldemort rameutait Nagini pour se joindre à la fête. Ton prix ?

-Tu me fais sortir du pays quand tout sera fini. Fais marcher tes relations.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je vais sauver ma propre peau, imbécile !

-Et pourtant tu t'en sors toujours.

Ce qui à la réflexion n'est pas faux.

-Accordé. Lisse...moi...ce...pli…

-Tu me rattrapes après. S'il me sent, je suis mort. Tu me rattrapes et tu me caches !

-Je ne te toucherais pas Pettigrow !

-Bien, Peter leva un sourcil moqueur, je te laisse vivre avec une manche froissée.

-Vas, je te rattrape mais ne t'étonnes pas si tu meurs les os brisés parce que mes mains ont glissées sur tes poils gras…

Peter fronça les sourcils hésitant mais disparut néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard. Le petit rongeur se dirigea vers le bras fixe du seigneur des ténèbres et avança ses petite pattes avant pour défaire le pli.

A peine eut il poser une griffe que la main du seigneur des ténèbres l'envoya valser contre le mur. C'était peut être un échec relativisa Lucius, mais il n'aurait au moins pas à se salir les mains.

-Tu veux m'assassiner Queudver ? Tu t'es découvert un poil de courage et d'intellect ? A moins que tu ne sois le commanditaire Lucius ?

Le mangemort sursauta d'horreur à la mention de son nom. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette accusation venue de nul part. Il parcouru la salle d'un regard paniqué et s'aperçut qu'il était l'unique survivant du carnage.

Il concevait que dans ces conditions, la suspicion se justifiait.

Mais s'il fallait mourir, cela serait apaisé. Il leva sa baguette si tremblant qu'il avait de forte chance de louper sa cible pourtant située à moins d'un mètre.

-Avada…

-Lissfero !

Les deux sorts se choquèrent et une bulle de chaleur étouffante vint entourer les deux duellistes, leurs corps se desséchant à une vitesse alarmante jusqu'à ce qu'ils en tombent simultanément raides morts sur le parquet du grand salon.

OoO

Bien, bien après l'épisode. Alors que le jour se levait et que les oiseaux gazouillaient leurs joies de vivre, un petit rat sortit du vase dans lequel il avait passé la nuit et trottina vers la porte avant de soudainement faire marche arrière pour s'approcher du corps de son ancien tourmenteur.

Une vapeur étrange entourait encore les deux hommes, probablement le résultat du sort de repassage qu'avait lancé Lucius dans un moment de désespoir.

Considérant la manche un instant, il défit le pli et s'étala sur le tissu de toute sa masse en roulant de droite à gauche, pressant le vêtement avec efficacité.

Il finit par repartir avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.


	4. Severus x ustensile

Précisions : les 3 chapitres suivants sont des textes écrit en une demi-heure (aka indulgence pleeeease) et après un tirage de dés chelous avec des images dessus, ici : une bouche, un dé (un dé sur un dé, je sais, mise en abime de ouf), un bonhomme qui est trop petit pour choper un objet sur l'étagère.

:D

OoO

Severus avait les lèvres collées à son chaudron. Si les apparences étaient trompeuses, ce n'était pas dû à une passion dévorante pour l'étain mais à unsursaut accidentel quand ce crétin de Peeves avait fait irruption dans son bureau tel le mini typhon apocalyptique qu'il était.

La potion d'aimantation avait alors décidée que sa bouche et le chaudron faisait un couple crédible et il se retrouvait à présent bloqué dans une position dont il était absolument hors de question qu'il soit découvert.

Parce que la vie est une chienne, c'est à ce moment là que sa porte s'ouvrit.

-Severus ! Une voix haut perchée surgit.

Il se serait bien retourné pour se mettre face à son interlocuteur mais il avait oublié de s'entraîner à muscler ses lèvres ce matin, et dieu sait que personne n'avait jamais pensé à alléger les chaudrons.

Il sentit les deux petites mains de Flitwick le tirer en arrière sans résultat. De légers picotements lui indiquèrent qu'on lui jetait des sorts, expérimentaux probablement. Pas confiance. Stop.

-Hooop !

-Vous dites ?

-Hop !

Son collègue lui mit une plume et un parchemin dans les mains et Rogue se mit à écrire à l'aveugle « Antidote sur l'étagère de droite, tout en haut, bouteille jaune».

-Accio.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il était assez idiots pour laisser ses fioles à portée de baguette de ses élèves.

-Ahahain !

« A la main ».

-Severus, mon cher, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà mentionné un jour, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas si flagrant, mais je suis petit.

Le maître des potions lança un regard noir au chaudron. Enfin à Flitwick mais dans les faits au chaudron.

-Je peux toujours essayer de faire tomber la fiole...Voyons, quel projectile pourrais-je utiliser…tiens un dé, j'ignorais que vous aimiez jouer...il faudrait s'organiser des soirées jeux de société entre collègues.

Il entendit le bruit des dés balancés contre le mur suivit d'un son de verre brisé qui le plongea dans une détresse insondable.

-Bon. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

Severus ferma les yeux, résignés. Les chaudrons avaient toujours été présent dans sa vie, peut être devait il maintenant penser à accepter l'un d'entre eux comme compagnon. Il caressa tendrement l'étain, à la vie à la mort à présent.


	5. Arthur et Lucius

Tirage de dés : maison, mouton, bagarre

(AU, Arthur et Lucius élèvent des moutons)

OoO

-Bonjour voisin, salua Arthur Weasley du plus respectueusement qu'il put, s'appuyant nerveusement sur la barrière séparant son pré de celui du voisin. Je cherche Perciboulette, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Lucius rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière d'un air méprisant.

-Si une de vos engeances se perd, ce n'est sûrement pas chez moi qu'il sera le bienvenu.

-Perciboulette n'est pas un de mes fils, c'est un jeune mouton, plutôt petit, presque entièrement noir, l'oeil fier…

-L'oeil fier ? Il vit dans la désillusion votre mouton ? Un ver de terre syphilitique vit dans de meilleurs conditions, je serais vous je chercherais plutôt un misérable tas de laine dépressif en recherche d'un avenir plus radieux.

Arthur souffla un bon coup, laissant les paroles de son voisin glisser sur lui.

-Pardon, c'est vrai que votre troupeau respire la joie de vivre. Le mouton que j'ai retrouvé le mois dernier écrasé en bas de la falaise avait le sourire aux lèvres dans ses derniers instants, il devait penser à vous.

-C'était un accident !

-Je maintiens pourtant la thèse du suicide. Toute cette or que vous injectez dans leurs sabots, ça doit leur faire lourd au moral.

-Ça leur fait les muscles, les vôtres n'ont même plus la force de se lever. Celui sous l'arbre là-bas, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas bougé ! Quand il tourne son visage émacié et dégarni vers mon pré, il voit tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir…

-Il est sous l'arbre depuis une semaine parce qu'il se sent à la maison là haut, la voix d'Arthur tremblait sous la colère. En sécurité, en famille…

-Et votre mouton parti, il se sentait en famille peut être ?

-VOTRE MOUTON S'EST SUICIDE !

-LE VOTRE S'EST FAIT LA MALLE !

Il fallut l'intégralité de leurs deux familles respectives pour les séparer.


	6. Remus

tirage de dés : mec qui compte son argent, loup, canne.

OoO

Remus poussa la porte du magasin en faisant retentir la sonnette à l'entrée.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le vendeur d'un air soupçonneux en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

Il était habitué, fringues miteux, air d'un mec qui n'a pas connu le sommeil depuis des jours, ce n'était pas très invitant. Mais enfin Fol Oeil lui avait assuré être un habitué de la boutique et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il abordait un style esthétiquement plus engageant.

-Je viens récupérer la canne d'Alastor Maugrey…

Le visage du vendeur s'illumina et il disparut immédiatement dans l'arrière boutique avant de rapporter le bout de bois qui suivait partout Fol Oeil comme une troisième jambe.

-La facture.

Remus attrapa le bout de parchemin mécaniquement et regarda la bourse que lui avait confié son collègue de l'ordre, flegmatique. Il n'y avait même pas la moitié de ce qu'il fallait là dedans.

-Mmmh, le prix me paraît élevé…

-C'est qu'il a fait une misère à sa canne votre ami, expliqua patiemment le vendeur. Vous voyez, il y avait des éraflures là et là, des brûlures au niveau du manche sans compter le sortilège de stupéfixion que j'ai du enlever et qui s'accrochait, j'y ai passé des heures…

-Une canne stupéfixiée ?

C'était au tour de Remus d'être soupçonneux. Pas étonnant que le commerçant arbore un sourire s'alignant sur des kilomètres, ce n'était pas Fol Oeil qu'il aimait, juste la facture.

-Comme je vous dis ! Le bois était presque raide mort de stress. C'est que ça se cajole ces trucs là…

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné et qui criait à pleins poumons « maintenant il va falloir payer ». Remus décida d'utiliser un argument qu'il avait pourtant jurer ne jamais sortir.

-Je suis un loup garou.

-C'est bien pour vous, je ne suis pas raciste…

-Je suis dangereux, continua t-il sans conviction.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit le vendeur comme s'il consolait un enfant. Maintenant, si je peux me permettre, filez moi mon argent.

-Il est là bas.

Le vendeur regarda automatiquement l'endroit désigné et Remus attrapa la canne et transplana, laissant la bourse et un message dans l'air indiquant l'adresse de Fol Oeil. Qu'il se débrouille.


	7. Albus

Prompt : « Il ne l'avait pas vu venir »

Défi : death fic de dumbledore (comme ça vous êtes prévenus)

OoO

Albus avait vécu de longues années, il avait beaucoup voyagé, contemplé les plus beaux paysages, rencontré des gens fascinants.

Il avait vu des choses si belles qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était en réalité si peu.

Il avait vu des choses si sombres, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre.

Et il avait vu des choses absurdes.

Comme cet article de la gazette informant de la très prochaine fermeture de l'usine de fabrication des bonbons aux citrons.

-Albus, que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes d'une pâleur ! s'exclama Minerva qui avait pris place à ses côtés, comme chaque matin au moment du petit déjeuner.

-Laissez moi deviner ? Se leva la voix calme de Rogue de l'autre côté de la sous directrice. C'est cet article.

-Quel article? McGonagall fronça les sourcils perdue.

-Hé bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la fin de la production de nos chers petits bonbons au citrons, répondit Rogue avec un sourire mêlant fausse tristesse et satisfaction.

-Mmmh...une tragédie. Vous perdez là votre meilleure atout Albus. Comment avez vous prévu de pallier ce manque ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc.

-Minerva, c'est trop tôt. Ne voyez vous pas qu'il n'a pas encore fait son deuil ? Dit le maître des potions platement.

-Je ne comprends pas, surgit soudain la voix anormalement rauque du directeur, les chiffres de vente étaient excellents, j'en discutais encore avec le propriétaire de la fabrique pas plus tard que le mois dernier…

-Il vous aura menti, s'exaspéra McGonagall, ce ne serait pas le premier à ne pas réussir à avouer ses échecs.

Albus referma le journal gravement.

-Il y a plus que ça dans cette histoire, je le sens.

-Probablement la concurrence de la pastille à la violette…

-Vous plaisantez Severus, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Voulez-vous que je parte enquêter ?

-Ce serait une bonne idée…

-Je n'étais pas sérieux.

-Moi si.

Rogue assassina un bout de bacon avec sa fourchette.

-Je n'irai nul part. Autant me cacher au milieu d'une bande de crétins extrémistes est dans mes cordes, autant je me fonds très mal dans le monde impitoyable du commerce de confiseries.

-Vous pourriez vous faire passer pour un démarcheur…

-J'ai l'air de savoir vendre ?

-Vous avez bien réussi à me vendre votre sens de la pédagogie, je vous crois très capable…

-Vous commencez à devenir sénile Mr le directeur, vous m'avez presque obligé à enseigner…

-Vous assurant par là un salaire régulier et de la disponibilité pour vos recherches.

-Albus, je n'irai pas espionner une usine de bonbons.

-Minerva ?

Mais elle était déjà partie.

OoO

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait jamais réussi à déléguer correctement de toutes façons.

Il transplana dans une ruelle de Bristol, à quelques pas de la fabrique, et partit rendre une petite visite à son ami le directeur.

L'entreprise avait toujours été une sorte d'anomalie chez les sorciers. Alors que ceux ci possédaient déjà des recettes de confiseries originales à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, la fabrique s'était elle proposée de rendre disponible les meilleurs créations moldues à portée de hiboux.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant les ateliers vides, le cœur en pleurs.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Le propriétaire de l'usine sortit de l'ombre.

-J'ai appris la terrible nouvelle mon bon ami, mais j'avais de la peine à le croire…

Le directeur était un petit homme chauve et bien en chair, mais on voyait que les dernières semaines l'avaient marqué, de lourdes cernes entouraient ses yeux et des rides de soucis se creusaient sur son large front. Il posa par terre une lourde valise.

-Je sais, je sais...Mais je vieillis que voulez vous...et aucun repreneur. J'ai vendu certaines recettes et mes employés ont presque tous réussi à se recaser quelque part, c'est sans regret vraiment.

-Mes bonbons au citron…

-Je suis désolé professeur, peut-être pourriez vous vous approvisionner dans le monde moldu ?

Albus se renfrogna quelque peu.

-Ils sont différents.

-Aaaaaah, s'exclama le petit homme d'un air nostalgique, mais toutes nos recettes avaient leur petite particularité vous savez, en vérité juste un ingrédient supplémentaire par rapport à la version d'origine mais cela suffisait à faire tout le charme du produit.

-Quel ingrédient ? Dumbledore baissa la voix et se pencha légèrement pour intimer au secret.

-Permettez que je garde quelques petites choses pour moi, murmura à son tour le directeur de l'usine.

Le petit homme sourit malicieusement, reprit sa valise et transplana un peu plus loin.

OoO

Severus inspectait avec un dégoût non dissimulé ses élèves produire un essai de tentative de ne pas exploser sa salle de classe quand un petit sachet lévita en sa direction accompagné d'un mot écrit, il pouvait le voir d'ici, de la main d'Albus.

Il ouvrit le sachet suspicieux et sortit le petit bonbon au citron qu'il contenait en levant les yeux au ciel et en jurant silencieusement. Les élèves le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Fixez moi une seconde de plus et vous ne reverrez pas la lumière du jour avant Noël.

La classe se prit d'une nouvelle passion pour son travail. Il déplia le message après avoir balancé la friandise sur son bureau.

 _« Severus, il est de la plus haute importance que vous examiniez cet élément. J'attends un rapport dans les plus brefs délais. »_

Il fusilla le bonbon du regard, le rendant personnellement responsable de ses malheurs et attrapa brusquement un presse papier. Il l'abatis sèchement sur son ennemi citronné, le brisant par là en une petite centaine de morceaux et relevait déjà la main, rageur, pour donner le coup de grâce quand il s'aperçut que sa classe ignorait honteusement son avertissement et le regardait sidérée. Il relaissa tomber l'objet lourdement, empocha un bout du bonbon et se mit au travail.

OoO

-Albus…

-Severus.

-Votre ingrédient secret est le HKB198 possédant un principe actif à magie compensée et…

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot mon ami…

-Vous êtes stone depuis des années.

Dumbledore ne réagit pas, ses yeux restant calmement posés sur son maître des potions.

-Je l'aurais remarqué.

-Difficile de prendre du recul sur ce genre de chose. Vos raisonnements sous l'effet de la drogue vous paraissaient tout à fait naturels sur le coup.

-Mais vous, vous l'auriez remarqué !

-Faire la différence entre votre excentricité et l'action d'un stupéfiant n'est pas si évident, s'agaça t-il.

-…

-Albus. Cette drogue est hautement addictive. Combien de bonbons vous reste t-il en réserve ?

-…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel parce que la situation devenait franchement ridicule. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du directeur se leva, pensive.

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Quelles genre de décisions « excentriques » m'avez vous vu prendre ces derniers temps ?

-Hé bien, prenons Potter par exemple…

-Évidemment, ironisa Dumbledore. Mes décisions vis à vis d'Harry ont toujours été…

-Entièrement inadaptées, coupa Rogue. Vous savez, le garçon lui même a arrêté de chercher à comprendre. Il y a deux ans, vous lui octroyiez lui et ses amis un total de 500 points pour babysittage de chien, partie d'échecs et devoir de potion.

-500 points pour avoir empêché Voldemort de poser ses griffes sur la pierre philosophale…

-Mmmh, c'est comme ça que vous voyez l'événement vous…

-Comment diable voulez-vous que je le vois ?

Severus arqua haut le sourcil.

-Comme un babysittage de chien, une partie d'échecs et un devoir de potion. Ils n'ont pas même mit le pied hors de leur salle commune ce soir là, encore moins sauvés l'école. Je ne vous parle même pas des dix points de Londubat, je sens que ça va m'énerver.

Les traits de Dumbledore étaient figés par le choc. Il restait maintenant bêtement immobile derrière son bureau ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus son vis à vis.

-Par Merlin Albus, remettez-vous ! Ce n'est pas si grave. Votre réputation de vieux taré est bien antérieure à vos petits trips hallucinatoires si c'est ce qui vous inquiète…

-Les élèves pétrifiés…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière peut se résumer en deux mots, Gilderoy et Lockart.

Les yeux de dumbledore se vidèrent, perdant leur éclat naturel.

-Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge.

-Votre vie actuelle oui.

-Voldemort a t-il même existé ?

-Bien sûr qu'il a existé. Il me semble que votre consommation débute d'ailleurs à peu près à l'époque de sa mort. Vous avez perdu quoi ? Douze ans de votre vie peut-être ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas.

Le directeur se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

-Combien de bonbons vous reste t-il ?

-Personnellement très peu, moins d'une dizaine. Mais j'en ai distribué presque partout autour de moi…

-Je demanderais à Minerva de passer une annonce au dîner. Albus, le sevrage ne sera pas une expérience plaisante…

Il déposa une petite fiole sur le bureau.

-C'est pour aider. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez dans vos appartement. Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh.

OoO

Les jours qui suivirent furent une torture, aussi bien pour Dumbledore que pour ses gardiens.

D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient décidés à l'enfermer dans ses quartiers, suite à une énième fugue en direction de la tour des Gryffondors qui devait, malgré ce que pouvez bien prétendre ses habitant, renfermer de nombreuses caches de la nouvelle drogue à la mode.

Comme Minerva était bien trop occupée à endiguer le trafic qui avait inévitablement commencé suite à l'annonce, on avait demandé à Severus de chaperonner le directeur pendant sa cure.

Parce que c'était son devoir. Sa vocation.

Merlin qu'il les haïssait tous.

Il réajusta le citron dans la bouche d'Albus. Le vieil homme suçotait tristement, les yeux remplis de souffrance et de fièvre. Severus saupoudra l'agrume d'une pincée de sucre.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire…

OoO

Au final, la vie reprit son cours. Albus recommença à s'asseoir à sa place de directeur. Le trafic battait de l'aile, les découvertes heureuses de friandises rescapées se faisant de plus en plus rares.

La soudaine maladie d'une des légendes actuelles du monde sorcier avait été camouflée au public avec succès par l'équipe enseignante et même si la fantaisie du directeur s'était quelque peu effritée, il avait réussi à ne rien laisser paraître.

Un après midi ensoleillé, alors qu'il caressait un Fumseck somnolant, plongé dans la contemplation du parc du château, son œil fut attiré par la venue d'un oiseau somptueux, aux couleurs éclatantes et tropicales. Celui-ci lui délivra un lourd paquet qu'il ouvrit avec une curiosité grandissante.

Un magnifique disque jaune et sucre de la taille d'une grosse tarte se dévoila, deux petits yeux sculptés et un sourire largement étiré se dessinant à sa surface autrement parfaitement lisse et attirante.

Dumbledore avait certes bien vécu et amassé des perles de sagesse à travers le monde, mais il restait un homme. Et comme tout homme il avait ses failles.

Il mourut le goût du citron et du HKB198 aux lèvres, sans jamais voir le petit mot de remerciement que l'ancien directeur de la fabrique lui avait adressé en souvenir de toutes ses années de fidélité.

OoO

-Il était guéri, s'énerva McGonagall devant la stèle blanche. Il avait remonté la pente, il était…

Elle secoua les mains dans le vide en désespoir et sortit son mouchoir, à court de mots.

-Mmmh, je savais qu'on ne se rétablissait jamais vraiment de ces choses là mais le coup du bonbon au citron géant je ne l'avais pas vu venir, dit Rogue légèrement circonspect. Il a eu le temps d'ingurgiter au moins cinq fois la dose létale.

-C'est un meurtre.

-Je ne sais pas, cet imbécile de fabriquant avait bien précisé sur la note " À consommer avec modération ".

-Je me demande ce qu'on va en écrire dans les livres d'histoire, dit McGonagall qui avait reprit sa contenance et un léger ton acerbe.

-J'ai soudoyé le légiste pour qu'il falsifie son rapport. Crise cardiaque.

-Mais nous on sait.

-Oui. Nous on sait...


	8. Arthur et Lucius la revanche

(AU Arthur et Lucius sont des pirates, remake des moutons contre attaque)

Tirage de dés : bateau, poisson, marionnette.

OoO

-Ayeeez mon équipage, ramez mes fils !

Charlie et Bill soupirèrent blasés et s'en allèrent hisser la grand voile. Percy sortit sa longue vue et s'appliqua consciencieusement à étudier l'horizon.

-Bateau ennemi à 20 mètres !

-Comment diable n'a t-on pas pu remarquer avant un bateau situé à moins de 20m ? s'indigna Arthur.

-C'est les Malefoy chéri, expliqua Molly patiemment. On a signé une trêve le mois dernier.

-Signé une trêve avec cette ablette des mers ? Absolument pas !

-Oui et bien, on l'a signée entre femmes tout du moins, dit -elle en lui lançant un torchon à la figure. Alors soit sage et civilisé.

Les deux bateaux passèrent, très proches l'un de l'autre. Arthur se pencha au dessus de la barrière.

-Malefoy…

-Weasley…

-Les affaires vont bien ?

-Excellentes, excellentes. Et la santé ?

-Mais parfait mon cher.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il me semble avoir vu un gros trou à l'avant de votre bateau. Drago a sûrement du faire une fausse manœuvre en nettoyant le canon.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir averti mon ami. Laissez moi vous retournez la pareille, il semble que mon fils Ron soit assez maladroit avec nos boulets lui même.

-C'est malencontreux.

-C'est certain.

-Que de négligences de notre part.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

-Je crois percevoir de nouvelles brèches à votre gauche.

-Vous perdez de l'altitude non ? Vous pouvez presque toucher l'eau je pense.

-Vous avez un poisson qui essaie de rentrer dans votre narine.

-PAR MERLIN ARTHUR, ON N'EST MÊME PAS A 100M DES CÔTES ! Cria Molly par derrière.

-LUCIUS ! J'AVAIS DIT QUOI SUR LE SELF CONTROL MON CHÉRI ?

Les remous de leur lutte sous marine firent fuir les poissons.


	9. Harry

Tirage de dés : un mec qui laisse tomber une balle, un chien, une pomme.

OoO

Le match durait depuis déjà onze heures et Harry décida d'effectuer un nouveau roulement de ses joueurs. Il regarda de loin ses poursuiveurs titulaires atterrirent sur la pelouse épuisés et attraper des bouteilles d'eau et des serviettes. Mais où était donc ce fucking vif d'or ?

Il fit un nouveau tour du terrain sans succès, croisant Malefoy au passage qui semblait se disputer avec un gars du public tout en voletant sur place. Le connaissant, il essayait probablement d'acheter un vif au marché noir et pour être honnête « so do it » mais par pitié que ce match prenne fin, Gryffondor avait quasi 300 points d'avance de toutes façons.

Il piqua paresseusement vers le sol et vola au raz du terrain pour garder son niveau d'adrénaline au moins suffisamment élevé pour rester éveillé.

Il attrapa une pomme sur un arbre jouxtant le terrain et la mangea pendant qu'il contemplait Ron faire un arrêt de maître sur un tir difficile. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec sa manche et prêt à repartir dans sa quête, balança le trognon dans l'herbe.

Crocdur qui jouait non loin se précipita immédiatement pour aller lui ramasser et lui ramener.

-Non vieux je te le laisse, dit le gryffonfor quand le chien vint se jeter comme un fou sur son balai. Hé t'as quoi dans la bouche ?

Harry vira le trognon et vit une petite balle dorée jouer avec les molaires et les mâchoires de Crocdur. Comme le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, le chien las de remuer la queue content, décida de repartir au triple galop à la recherche d'une nouvelle broutille à ramener.

-Non ! Reste ici le chien ! réagi enfin Harry.

Mais il était loin et Malefoy sprintait déjà dans sa direction, les deux bras tendu pour le choper au vol.

-Crocdur au pied ! Je t'aime! Viens voir tonton! Mmmh... J'ai des cookies ! Tu aimes les cookies...Sans chocolat pour toi bien sûr...

Le chien fit volte face et vint baver son petit trésor sur Harry.

Enfin !


	10. Severus et Filius

Ecrit également en 30 min lors d'un atelier écriture. Thème : ciment

OoO

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Severus, votre potion a un aspect impeccable. La profondeur de ce vert est magnifique...s'extasia Flitwick.

-Mais ce n'est pas le but, s'énerva Rogue. Je fais du ciment.

Le petit homme haussa un sourcil.

-Effectivement, dans ce cas c'est un échec total.

Rogue lui répondit par un regard assassin.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Filius ! Vous me prenez pour un cornichon ?

Il passa une louche dans sa mixture parfaitement liquide.

-En attendant, ceci n'est pas du ciment.

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir de frustration.

-J'ai du atteindre un tel niveau d'expertise que je ne sais plus réaliser les choses simples.

-N'auriez vous pas corsé votre mélange.

-Non. Peut être. Je veux dire, rajouter un peu d'essence de mandragore me semblait une bonne idée.

Flitwick leva les yeux au ciel.

-Certes, c'est très liquide, mais pourquoi n'essayer vous pas quand même de la cuir pour voir ce que ça donne ?

Il patientèrent le temps de l'opération et étalèrent le ciment pour fabriquer un mur expérimental.

-Déjà il faut aimer le vert, dit Filius en contemplant le résultat.

Le tout récent chef d'œuvre se mit à crier de tout ses poumons solides.

-Ça doit être l'effet mandragore.

-Probablement, pesta Rogue. Peut-on décemment construire des structures avec ce genre de matériaux ?

-Peut être pourrait-on l'offrir à un institut s'occupant d'enfants sourds. Je veux dire, la couleur est vraiment très belle.

-Ou détruisons le et n'en parlons plus jamais.

-C'est préférable.


	11. Remus et Ombrage

Thème : dessous

OoO

Il y a des personnes dans ce monde, il faut creuser pour trouver le trésor que cache leur âme, pense Remus assis sur sa chaise.

Considérons cette femme et piochons dans la glaise qui la constitue. Dégommons cette tête batracienne, première strate : sous sa méchanceté apparente se cache donc :

-Mr Lupin, vous comprenez qu'une personne de votre espèce n'a pas lieu de se plaindre, non content d'être un assisté de la communauté sorcière, vous décidez maintenant de diffamer vos supérieurs.

Encore plus de méchanceté. Clairement, la fouille n'a pas été assez complète. Recoup de pioche.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser madame pour mon comportement inacceptable, peut être recevoir le sortilège doloris par ce même supérieur a t-il altéré mon jugement.

-Il me semble sage de le reconnaître, dit-elle avec un petit sourire faux.

Il avança légèrement sur sa chaise et Ombrage devint rigide, son rejet des hybrides se faisant sentir. Titillons ses peurs pour en apprendre plus. Par pure curiosité scientifique. Il pose ses coudes sur le bureau et place sa main sur celle de la sorcière.

-Dolores, je suis contrit, comment me faire pardonner pour cette folie ? J'ai conscience d'avoir fait perdre du temps à des employés compétant pour cette peccadille.

Elle ne répond pas, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains toujours placées en contact étroit. Il ne pense pas qu'elle l'entend encore. Il semble avoir sondé trop loin cette fois. Il retire sa main avec regret et elle sort soudainement de sa transe.

-Sale bête immonde, déverse t-elle immédiatement toute sa rage.

Il repose sa main sur celle de la femme hystérique et elle s'immobilise de nouveau. Oh, c'est amusant en fait. Il retire, insulte, il remet, silence, il retire, profanation, il remet, paix, il retire, il remet, il retire, il remet.

Il laisse sa main là ou elle est, ayant une préférence pour le calme.

Résumons, dessous le crapaud, il y a de la méchanceté, sous la méchanceté encore plus de méchanceté puis la peur et enfin plus rien. Le shut down complet. Peut être n'y a t-il pas de trésor à retirer dans tout ça mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ça a valu le coup de creuser.


	12. Fol Oeil

Tirage de dés : un perso énervé, une abeille, une bulle de dialogue

OoO

OoO

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une abeille Fol Oeil, chuchota Tonks las.

Le meeting de l'ordre n'en finissait pas. Dedalus Diggle déroulait son rapport d'une voix monocorde, à deux doigts de s'endormir au son de sa propre voix. Les jumeaux avaient entamés une bataille de pouces, Molly lançait des sorts en douce pour découper des carottes à l'autre bout de la salle et Sirius s'était carrément transformé en Padfoot pour piquer une sieste, la tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Même Dumbledore semblait complètement ailleurs, sa baguette dessinant des motifs sur la table.

-C'est un calvaire. Tuez moi, supplia Tonks dont les cheveux avaient virés au gris terne. Je vieillis d'ennui. Encore 10 minutes de plus et je ne serai que poussière…

-On va tous mourir avant si tu n'arrêtes pas cette saleté d'abeille, grogna Maugrey.

-Quel est le problème avec cette abeille ? Demanda t-elle septique.

-Elle pue la magie noire à plein nez !

-C'est ça les petits éclairs verts qui l'accompagnent? Des avada kedavra miniatures ? Laisse moi aller chercher la tapette que je l'écrase contre Dedalus.

-Tu peux rire tant que tu veux mais ça pourrait très bien se révéler être un appareil espion. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, rugit-il.

Ce qui réveilla toute la salle. La moitié des membres de l'ordre se redressèrent en mode soldat prêt à rentrer sur un champ de bataille. Seul Dedalus sembla ne rien remarquer et continua de monologuer sans rythme.

-Fol œil ! se plaint Sirius. Tu m'as réveillé bien avant la fin ! Je vais être obligé d'écouter maintenant.

-Que quelqu'un s'occupe de cette abeille par Merlin ! Vous ne voyez toujours le danger que quand c'est trop tard.

La table étudia l'insecte avec attention.

-Non.

-Elle est mignonne.

-Je suis pacifique.

-Les abeilles sont notre survie.

-Je vais plutôt lui proposer un bonbon au citron.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a faim ?

Maugrey grogna dangereusement. Il posa avec brutalité sa jambe de bois sur la table et s'appliqua à la retirer, engendrant un petit pop et des expressions de dégoût. Il passa sa main sur une rune gravée dans le bois et un jet de flamme super puissant émergea, cramant l'abeille et la feuille de note de Dedalus ce qui le stoppa net dans son discours.

Tout le monde soupira de reconnaissance.

-Merci du fond du cœur.

-Cette abeille, je m'en méfiais depuis le début.

-Je propose qu'on en finisse là ce soir Mr Diggle.

-À table !

OoO

Loin de là.

-Mon seigneur, on a perdu la liaison !

-Damned !


	13. Severus 2

Tirage de dés : un sac d'école, une personne, un volcan

OoO

OoO

En rang ! Aboya Severus.

Il passa en revue sa troupe d'élèves d'un coup d'œil rapide et efficace. Merlin, il détestait les sorties scolaires.

-Ceci, dit il en pointant le paysage derrière lui, est un volcan. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour la partie pédagogique de la sortie. Maintenant, étant donné que je ne peux pas décemment vous faire rentrer au château après seulement cinq minutes, il y a une plante rarissime qui m'intéresse grandement à son sommet. Malefoy, distribuez les visuels ! Un optimal et une promesse de lâchage de basques sur une durée non extensible d'un mois au premier cornichon qui m'en ramène.

Les gryffondors se mirent instantanément en position de départ, Neville et Hermione les plus motivés d'entre tous.

-Hors de ma vue !

Ils partirent tous en sprint. La chasse à la fleur dura toute la journée. Les élèves finirent par redescendre, exténués, fumants et surtout les mains vides. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant dans la mesure où la plante recherchée poussait à l'autre bout du globe mais peu importait, le maître des potions avait enfin pu savourer une journée au calme.

-Vous faites honneur à votre réputation d'incapables, dit-il avec moins de venin et encore plus de mauvaise foi que d'habitude. J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, mes serpentards, bravo pour l'effort. Tous à vos canettes de soda, on rentre.

Il attendit que ses élèves disparaissent pour se permettre de s'étirer de sa sieste. Une bonne journée à bien y penser.


	14. Remus et Severus

Texte issu d'une soirée écriture avec comme thème univers alternatif. Ici, les machines dominent le monde. Pour les relations entre les personnages, on va admettre que Remus et Severus ont appris à se supporter.

OoO

Severus regardait l'horizon du haut des remparts de Poudlard. Une rafale de vent vint soulever sa cape, tendit qu'il gardait le visage stoïque dirigé vers le couché de soleil. Le tout donnait une impression presque mystique.

-Tifenordera.

Une petite décharge lui parcouru le crâne.

-Désolé mais tu ne peux pas avoir l'air classe avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire faire exploser un pétard dans les cheveux, souri Remus Lupin derrière lui.

-Il y a du vent !

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Lupin ? Filius est celui qui doit me relever et sa garde ne commence pas avant au moins une demi heure.

-Je prends son tour, il est dépassé par les copies à corriger…

-Et ? Il croit qu'il est le seule à poser des examens ?

Remus ne répondit pas et s'assit par terre en tailleur.

-Machines en vue ?

Severus renifla.

-Pas de risque. La magie les rendent folles sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Il faudra m'expliquer comment elles ont réussis à renverser ces imbéciles de moldu en étant si dépendante en électricité...

-Probablement détiennent t-elle aussi la technologie qui les fait marcher. Ou peut être sont t-elles faites en panneaux solaires...Ou bien pour chaque machine, 1000 hamsters marathoniens sont asservis pour la faire tourner.

-Tu délires, loup.

-Je passe le temps, biche. Oh, il y a quelque chose en contrebas de la tour des gryffondors…

Severus sortit ses multipliettes.

-Un simulacre de myriapode en polymère résineux.

-Un mille pattes en plastique ? Il doit avoir quelque chose pour le remonter, c'est probablement un jouet mécanique.

-L'avant garde d'une armée…

-Si c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, on n'est pas encore envahis.

Le mille patte explosa, brisant les vitres à proximité. Les deux hommes grognèrent.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, dit Remus en se levant, on ne peut pas laisser des mines anti personnel se balader en toute liberté dans la cour.

OoO

-Gentlemen, l'heure est grave. Hagrid est à l'infirmerie une jambe en moins.

Dumbledore se reposa sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il se décide à reprendre.

-Bien sûr, la blessure n'étant pas d'origine magique, il devrait être assez aisée de faire repousser la jambe mais on peut s'estimer heureux que cela soit tombé sur quelqu'un de la carrure d'Hagrid. N'importe lequel d'entre nous y serait resté…

-Pourquoi nous vise-t-on ? Demanda McGonagall. Les barrières magiques devraient nous rendre invisibles aux yeux des moldus.

-Les sortilèges mis en place sont adaptés à l'esprit humain en plus de discriminer en fonction des capacités magiques, répondit la voix haute perchée de Flitwick. Si ces engins ont réussis d'une façon ou d'une autre à développer leur propre volonté, elle n'en sont pas humaines pour autant.

-Ces milles pattes kamikazes... dit Chourave. Peut être peut-on les convaincre de ne pas gâcher leur vie de cette façon. Il me semble injuste que seul les jouets mécaniques aient à souffrir dans cette guerre.

-Non, interrompit Rogue. Ça n'a aucun sens. Seul certaine machines, à qui ont a donné l'opportunité d'évoluer doivent mener cette révolte. Tous les objets n'ont pas développés une conscience et la plupart sont juste utilisés comme des outils pour nous atteindre…

-Mais alors, quels avantages ont-elles réellement sur nous ? Demanda Lupin.

-L'effet de surprise, probablement des capacités de calculs supérieures aux nôtres...et une certaine inventivité dans le design de leurs armes…

Il y eut un long silence pensif.

-J'en reviens à ma question, dit finalement Minerva. Pourquoi s'intéressent t-on à nous soudainement ?

Dumbledore soupira.

-Il semble que notre ministre ait tenté de faire un pacte avec ces nouveaux envahisseurs et ce soit particulièrement mal débrouillé dans les négociations, attirant par là les foudres sur notre communauté.

-L'imbécile, s'énerva McGonagall, ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois réfléchir avant d'agir.

Il y eut un léger brouhaha d'accord dans la salle.

-La priorité, dit le directeur en levant la voix, est de protéger nos élèves. Personne ne sort du château pour l'instant et je vais préparer une annonce pour le dîner. En attendant, j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Mrs Rogue et Lupin.

Il attendit que ses professeurs aient fini de déserter la salle pour s'adresser à ses deux bras droit officieux.

-Je veux vous envoyer en mission de reconnaissance à l'extérieur des murs du château. Si comme Severus le dit, cette prise de pouvoir est la conséquence de l'évolution d'une technologie en particulier, il est impératif de l'identifier.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent sans un mot et partirent se préparer.

OoO

-Tu t'y connais un peu en technologie moldue ? Demanda Remus alors qu'ils s'extirpaient de la trappe de chez Honeydukes.

-Non.

-Je n'ai d'expérience pratiquement qu'avec les machines d'électroménager. Passé ça, je suis complètement perdu.

-…

-J'imagine qu'il suffira de voir les comportements suspects.

-Pré-au-lard n'a pas d'intérêt, dit sèchement Rogue en examinant la rue principal entièrement paisible, la magie interfère avec l'électricité ici aussi.

-Transplanons.

OoO

Ils atterrirent devant un immeuble imposant de Londres.

-Ce sont des appartements et des bureaux, expliqua Remus, j'y ai fait parti de l'équipe d'entretien quelques mois, ça devrait nous donner une idée du type d'objets manquant.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, baguette à la main et prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

-Désert, dit Rogue.

-La plupart des moldus sont partis se cacher ou sont déjà morts. Maintenant que j'y pense, avec qui Fudge a t-il essayé de négocier ?

-Probablement s'est-il juste fait espionner en train de parler avec des ours en peluche. Cet homme ne saurait pas reconnaître le vrai danger même s'il venait lui chatouiller le nez.

Ils fouillèrent des étages de bureaux dévastés sans rien remarquer de manquant. Il passèrent aux appartements sans trop de convictions.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'une technologie aussi avancée se cacherait plutôt dans un site secret, une sorte de département des mystères moldus, dit Remus en inspectant le four.

-Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour nous, s'agaça Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'espère Dumbledore, ce n'est pas à deux qu'on va trouver.

Lupin vida une table de nuit et regarda l'heure sur le réveil mécanique. 2H00 du matin.

-On dort ici ? Il y a deux chambres.

-Non. On ne dort pas. On attend un miracle, on trouve et on part.

-Il est tard Severus, dit-il en tapant le cadran du réveil de sa baguette, il se stoppa soudainement.

C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'il était capable de lire l'heure depuis la chambre à coucher. Et les réveils mécaniques se faisaient rares à cette époque.

-Severus ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Rogue sortit sa tête de la salle de bain, impatient.

-Quoi ?

-Il manque les réveils matins dans tous les appartement que nous avons visités. Donc soit nous sommes dans un immeuble de chômeurs, une maison de retraite ou alors nous avons trouvé nos coupables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main là ? Un pommeau de douche peut-être ?

-Non je parle de réveils analogiques. Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de particulier, à part afficher l'heure et capter la radio…

-La radio. Combien de postes de radio tu as croisé ce soir ?

Remus réalisa soudainement.

-Aucun.

-Nos responsables. Les ondes radio.

-Je sais ou aller.

Il attrapa la manche de Severus et transplana.

OoO

Ils apparurent sur un toit.

-On est où ? Dit Severus, furieux d'avoir été transplané sans préavis.

-Sur le toit de la BBC, l'antenne est là bas !

Mais une armée de radio réveils les attendaient, agitant leurs câbles pour aller fouetter l'air. Un bon millier de postes radiophoniques étaient présents, leurs antennes aiguisées et tranchantes regroupées de façons à former une sorte de porc-épic géant.

-Endoloris ! Cria Severus.

-T'es malade ? Un sortilège interdit !

-Ce sont des machines, dit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Justement elles n'ont pas de nerfs !

-Aqua sphéricula.

Le porc-épic géant se liquéfia. L'antenne de la bbc émit un tremblement terrifiant, comme prise d'une fureur dévastatrice. Les radio réveils se resserrèrent, balançant leurs câbles pour les dissuader d'approcher.

-Des hélicoptères arrivent, cria Remus. Si cette antenne les commande, ça peut devenir très dangereux ! Dépêchons nous !

-Arrête de parler et bouge ! Je ne vais pas tout faire.

-Reducto !

Il visa directement l'antenne, dont un bout de la structure métallique s'effondra. Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs fois et se manger un certain nombre de coups de câbles avant que l'antenne ne cesse d'émettre ses ondes destructrices, crissant dans leurs oreilles au passage de nombreux sons d'agonie.

-Pff, drama queen...dit Rogue en rangeant sa baguette.

-Hé ben, Remus essuya du sang sur sa robe. S'il faut faire ça avec toutes les antennes radio du pays…

-Du monde.

-Ouais. On va plutôt demander à Fudge de laisser un mot à la communauté internationale hein…

-Rentrons.

OoO

Il fallut plus d'un an et un nombre incalculable d'équipe pour se débarrasser de toutes les antennes radio de la Terre. Peut être aurait-il était l'occasion pour la communauté sorcière de se révéler aux moldus survivants et de les aider à la reconstruction mais ils préférèrent rentrer chez eux et se préparer à la prochaine catastrophe, qui ne faillirait pas d'arriver un jour.


	15. Remus et Sirius

AU : Sirius et Remus élèvent Harry

OoO

-Tu as les couches ?

-Check.

-Les compotes pour le voyage.

-Check.

-Le PQ.

-Rouleau de sopalin.

-Ouais, ça marche aussi.

-Check.

-La télévision.

-Quoi ? Non ! Sirius on ne part pas en vacances pour regarder la télévision ! Ce truc prend trop de place de toutes façons.

-On est des sorciers Moony, on peut embarquer un tyrannosaure dans un étui à lunettes sans que ça ne choque personne.

-On est des sorciers Padfoot, on ne regarde PAS la télévision.

-OK, prend la radio au moins.

-Check.

-Et le bateau.

-Quel bateau ?

-Le cadeau d'Arthur...celui qu'on fait flotter dans le bain.

-Pour jouer dans la mer ?

-Non, j'ai eu une super idée cette nuit. On l'agrandit et on part en croisière avec. Ça sera super pour Harry, ce gamin a un cœur d'aventurier, on ne va pas juste bêtement rester sur la plage…

-Et ça sera original en plus, on ne voit pas beaucoup de bateau géant en plastique sur les côtes. Quel révolutionnaire tu fais.

-Harry va être aux anges !

-Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-C'est non.

-Mais quel chieur tu fais. Attends je te compose un poème. Hum, Vacances amusantes, vacances délirantes, je vous cherche et je le sais, vous vous languissez de moi de votre côté. Mais Moony écrase notre joie, car il n'arrive pas à suivre son cœur alors que pourtant je le vois, il aimerait cesser d'être un chieur.

-J'ai déjà pris un peu de poésie. Tu la lira en bronzant SUR le sable.

-Il faut un sceau.

-Check. J'encourage la sculpture médiévale sédimentaire.

-Pour transporter du sable sur le bateau. Comme ça je pourrais bronzer SUR le sable SUR le bateau.

-On ne va pas voguer sur un bateau en plastique.

-Ha non ?

-Non.

-OK. Thé ?

-Thé ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non j'ai trouvé une autre idée t'inquiète. Tu vois le dragon miniature que lui a acheté Hagrid ?

Remus soupira.


	16. le trio d'or

2 petites histoires pour le prix d'une

OoO

OoO

C'était la canicule, Harry, Ron et Hermione la passait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à écouter la radio magique. Un message du ministère passait en boucle « en temps de grandes chaleurs, n'oubliez pas d'hydrater vos vieux et vos bébés ».

-Parfait, je n'ai pas de bébés à hydrater, dit Ron en paressant sur un fauteuil.

-Mais on a des vieux, remarqua Hermione.

Ils se croisèrent du regard. Harry conjura des bouteilles d'eau.

-Allez au boulot !

Ils passèrent dans les bureaux de Flitwick, McGonagall, forcèrent Sybille à avaler un thé et déposèrent trois bouteilles devant le bureau directorial. Enfin ils croisèrent Rogue.

-Il fait froid dans les cachots, il en a pas besoin, raisonna Ron.

Hermione, toujours la courageuse, prit une bouteille d'eau et la passa à Harry.

-On s'en voudra s'il meurt d'asséchement.

Harry s'approcha du professeur presque à reculons et lui tendis la bouteille. Rogue le regarda sans comprendre.

-Dégagez de là Potter. Et attendez, Aguamenti!

Harry se prit le jet d'eau en pleine face.

-Ils disent d'hydrater nos enfants en bas âge à la radio.

OoO

OoO

Les escaliers de Poudlard en avaient vu des pieds. Mais le petit escalier du 5ème commençait à en faire une allergie.

-Écoute mon vieux...dit Harry en posant le pied sur la marche.

-Atchoum.

Les marches en pierre se mirent à vibrer et le bout de l'escalier se désagrégea.

-Euh...oui, donc je disais…

-Atchoom !

-Est-ce que l'escalier vient d'éternuer ? Demanda Harry sur les nerfs.

-Ooooh, le pauvre petit, dit Hermione. Il doit s'être enrhumé, Ron passe moi ton mouchoir.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches pour aller essuyer la pierre. L'escalier renifla.

-Atchoum, Atchoum !

-Je crois qu'il est allergique. Quelqu'un a des antihistaminiques ?

-Des quoi ?

De nouveaux, l'escalier fut pris d'une crise d'éternuement. Les marches se soulevèrent soudainement et éjectèrent les trois amis.

Ainsi mourut le trio d'or. Mais désormais, on foutu la paix au petit escalier du cinquième.


	17. Remus et James

-Tu l'utilises ce bout de parchemin, demanda Remus chopant déjà du bout des doigts le parchemin de la main de James.

-J'avais prévu de faire un portrait de Lily là dessus.

-J'ai besoin d'un marque page.

-Encore ! Mais tu lis combien de livres en même temps ? s'indigna James.

-Mmh.

Il prit le temps de vraiment considérer la question.

-Le roman que m'a filé Lily…

James lui lança un regard de psychopathe jaloux mais il ne le vit pas.

-Les deux de métamorphoses que préconisait McGo, un de charme, 3 de défenses, Oui Oui aux jeux Olympiques, la Géopolitique de l'asie orientale.

-C'est bon, garde ce putain de bout de parchemin.

-Du coup là, il y a celui sur la nativité des strangulots arméniens qui me tente bien, je vais le commencer.

-Ok. D'accord. Fais ta vie.

-Tu me prête ta règle ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Un marque page.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Quoiiiiiiiii...c'était pour l'ancien livre, il m'en faut un autre pour le nouveau.

-Non! Elle est où cette chaussette que tu m'as piqué il y a un mois ?

-Dans chansons et rites d'accouplements des centaures à travers les âges.

-TERMINE UN PUTAIN DE LIVRE !


	18. Severus et Lucius

6 mots à caser dans l'ordre

Asocial - Plonger - Désert - sortilège - Voilier Mot bonus : utopie

OoO

OoO

-Severus, cesse de faire ton asocial, lui avait dit Lucius Malefoy en lui forçant les invitations du Noël des avocats dans les mains. Un grand maître du barreau allemand a été invité et c'est un potionniste amateur, grand fan de ton travail.

-Je m'en contrefous.

-Hé bien pas moi.

Il grogna pour le principe. Bien sûr qu'un Lucius Malefoy endetté envers vous valait bien mieux qu'un Lucius Malefoy libre de vous broyer la carrière d'un claquement de doigt. Mais il n'aimait pas les gens.

-C'est quand ?

-Le 22 décembre.

Et voilà comment Severus se retrouvait le nez dans un cocktail snob, dans une fête snob, entouré de snobs. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la haute société, il les enviait en fait ardemment, mais il n'avait pas encore réussit à accumuler assez d'argent pour ne pas ressembler dans ces circonstances au clodo du coin. Il prit une grande respiration avant de plonger tête la première dans le groupe contenant l'individu que Malefoy se devait de lécher les orteils.

-Severus Rogue, s'annonça t-il sans plus de détail.

-Arrh ! Le petit génie que nous attendions tous, dit un grand type avec un accent allemand à couper au couteau. Un grand fan, grand fan…Mais peut être pourriez vous m'expliquer les...

Il aimait les potions parce que c'était justement une activité solitaire. Avoir la gloire d'accord, mais qu'on cesse de lui demander des explications. Ça suffisait qu'une bande de cornichons se méprennent déjà plusieurs fois par jour sur le fait que c'était possible. Ils le prenaient pour quoi, un professeur ?

-...en interaction avec…

La prochaine fois il se casserait dans le désert. Les livraisons d'ingrédients seront plus compliquées à mettre en place mais il pariait la barbe de Dumbledore que ça valait le coup.

-Monsieur Rogue, qu'en pensez vous ?

-De ?

Merde. Il lança un legillimens muet. Il repassa la conversation et leva le sortilège.

-Il faut scier les sabots de centaure en cubes, pas en faire de la poudre.

-Vraiment ? Merci. Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette potion.

Une potion contre la calvitie ? Tu m'étonnes, se dit-il en zyeutant le crâne luisant de son vis à vis.

-Je fais une petite fête sur mon voilier au nouvel an, je vous invite !

Pourquoi cet être prétentieux semblait penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion à saisir. N'avait t-il jamais savouré la pure sensation de paradis qu'était un nouvel an seul à seul avec sa bouteille d'alcool préférée. Mais d'où sortait ce type ?

-N…

-Severus, il sentit la cane de Malefoy presser douloureusement entre ses omoplates.

-Avec grand plaisir, rectifia t-il.

La paix n'est rien de moins qu'une utopie.


	19. Remus et Severus 2

Ame - Flemme - Eclectique (Qui est ouvert à plusieurs tendances ; Qui a des goûts très divers et variés.) - Livre - Sarbacane Mot bonus : verrue

-Je vous ai rassemblé mes chers mangemorts, pour une expérimentation qui je l'espère, clôturera enfin des millénaires de débat. Les loups garous ont-ils une âme ? Fais entrer le cobaye Queudver.

Une cage sur des roulettes fut poussée à l'intérieur de la salle, positionnée au milieu de l'assemblée mangemorte et faisant directement face à Voldemort.

-Maintenant, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi cette question me direz vous ? Pour faire taire les revendications stupides arrivées à mes oreilles récemment de nos alliés hybrides. Voyez vous je ne peux teinter une âme avec la marque que si elle existe en premier lieu, d'où le besoin de réfuter l'hypothèse scientifiquement. Quelqu'un a des idées de démarche ?

Remus leva le doigt du fond de sa cage.

-Autre que le futur cadavre.

Remus baissa le doigt.

-Malefoy ?

-Mon seigneur, faite le embrasser par un détraqueur.

-Excellente idée Lucius…

Lucius eut un sourire béat. Lèche cul.

-Ce serait effectivement le plus simple.

Une autre main se leva. Severus.

-Mon seigneur, pour garder une certaine rigueur, nous nous devons de comparer l'état initial du sujet à son état final. Sinon comment savoir si le baiser à eu un quelconque effet?

-Excellent, excellent ! Fais donc Severus, établit l'état initial.

Qui aurait cru Voldemort aussi pédagogue ? continua de penser Remus. Mourir n'étais pas un problème, il avait déjà bien fait sa route, 37 ans était un grand âge comparé au reste de ses amis après tout. D'un autre côté, sans âme, ça devenait compliqué de les revoir.

-Sujet, levez vous !

Flemme.

-Império.

Lève toi imbécile, tilta une petite voix dans sa tête. Flemme, flemme, flemme. Il était las de tout.

L'ordre changea. Danse. Ça ça lui tentait bien.

-Le sujet manifeste des premiers signes de folies, écrivit Rogue sur un parchemin.

Une main se leva.

-Mon seigneur, le fait d'être sensible à l'impérium n'est elle pas la première trace de la présence d'une âme ?

-Avada Kedavra.

Autant pour le sens de la pédagogie. Ça leur apprendra à ne pas accepter les conclusions préconçues.

-Sujet, que diriez vous de vous même ?

-Mmh. Je pense être quelqu'un de plutôt éclectique, appréciant tantôt la marche à pied, les strangulots et le chocolat. Je pense à écrire un essai psychologique sur le comportement de groupe chez les sociopathes. La manière qu'ils ont de s'encourager les uns les autres.

-Je peux vous conseiller un livre là dessus, dit Severus intéressé, attendez que je vous retrouve la référence…

-C'est que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d' aller en bibliothèque.

-C'est bien dommage mais je comprends que votre situation actuelle reste délicate.

-Severus ! Ragea Voldemort. Ne teste pas ma patience.

-C'est vrai mon vieux, acquiesça Lupin, ne perdez pas votre temps à discuter avec un individu comme moi, je ne vaux pas le coup vraiment.

Et je ne veux pas que ma dernière vision soit celle d'un Severus aimable, pensa t-il. Dans ces moments là, on s'accroche à nos petites habitudes.

Severus regarda sa montre.

-Une dernière expérience alors.

Il sorti une sarbacane en carton et souffla un bon coup dessus, éjectant un projectile de papier dans les cheveux de Remus.

Ils disparurent simultanément sous les cris de rage de Voldemort.

OoO

-Bon. J'ai perdu mes deux espions, mais aucune âme n'a été sacrifiée ce soir, statua Dumbledore.

-Franchement j'ai un doute que ça aurait été le cas quoi qu'il arrive, grogna Rogue.

-Vraiment Severus ? Même après m'avoir interrogé ?

-Qui aime avoir un strangulot comme animal domestique ?

-Mais c'est tout mignon, on dirait une petite verrue.

-Tais toi, ou je vais de ce pas chercher un détraqueur.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-C'était un plaisir.


	20. Arthur

Thème : Massacre à la tronçonneuse.

-Arthur ! Fait attention avec ça, ça peut être dangereux.

-J'ai la situation bien en main Molly ! Je maî-tri-se.

Il se tourna vers ses jumeaux de 6 ans.

-Alors les garçons, normalement ça devrait marcher, on appuie sur le bouton là, j'ai fait quelques modifications pour la dynamiser. Elle est un peu rouillée, papa l'a récupéré dans une décharge vous savez. Et hop on appuie…

VRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Fred et Georges contemplèrent leurs père se faire emporter par la tronçonneuse. Un combat acharné avec la bête commença.

Que l'homme perdit et vite.

-Fred ! Georges ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri !

-Mais c'est drôle !

-Papa le gnome !

Arthur ne put rien éviter, il continua à s'accrocher impuissant à la tronçonneuse alors qu'un gnome se faisait découper en deux devant les yeux traumatisés, non attend émerveillés de ses psychopathes d'enfants.

Sans le vouloir il en découpa un second, puis un troisième. Bientôt leur jardin prit l'allure d'un chant de bataille, certains gnomes pleurant sur leurs morts avant de se faire décapiter à leur tour.

Quand la magie de la tronçonneuse s'épuisa, Arthur s'écroula à terre dans le sang de ses victimes.

-Papa il en reste deux là haut !

-Laissez les fils. À eux deux ils repeupleront la planète, pleura t-il.


	21. Tonks et Sirius

Cinq petits textes écrit lors d'un atelier écriture. À chaque fois j'avais 6 mots à caser dans l'ordre.

OoO

 **Carnet Couleur Maison Morceaux effluves Mot bonus : un mascaret**

Sirius sortit un petit carnet de sa poche.

19 Septembre.

La couleur du ciel est grise, ma bouteille d'alcool est verte et cette maison est tellement dégeeeeulasse. Je m'ennuie. Ce matin Kreattur a mangé ma tartine, j'en ai retrouvé des miettes jusqu'à son repaire poisseux.

Moi aussi je veux faire des morceaux de Kreattur et en répandre derrière moi les miettes. J'empêcherai Molly de nettoyer, j'irai mettre des plots pour empêcher les gens de marcher dessus. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'il en coûte de bouffer ce qui m'est du.

Il est maintenant une heure de l'aprem, les effluves de ma bouteille chatouillent tendrement mes narines.

Je crois que je délire, le niveau de ma bouteille vient de soudainement monter.

Il referma le carnet avec un clap.

-L'alcool m'aime, il abonde en ma présence.

-C'est la nouvelle lune ce soir, sûrement un phénomène de mascaret, dit la voix de Remus derrière lui.

-Gné ?

-C'est quand le niveau d'un cours d'eau monte brusquement.

-Et la vraie explication ?

-T'es pas le seul à vouloir te bourrer la gueule.

Il rangea sa baguette et sortit des verres.

OoO

 **gelée moutarde paf touriste Eponge mot bonus : brûlures**

-De la gelée, de la moutarde, je crois que j'ai tout, dit Tonks en inspectant son sac.

-Tu veux balancer tes restes sur la première partie des Bizarr Sister's. Faut être tolérant avec les autres formes de musique, dit Sirius en savourant une tartine.

-C'est pour ma mission de ce soir imbécile. J'ai toujours faim quand j'attends.

-Tu comptes manger quoi au juste, de la gelée à la moutarde ?

-Non. De la moutarde à la gelée. Et paf, tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là !

-Non c'est vrai. C'est parce que je ne considère que la répartie de qualité et franchement je suis déçu. Tel le touriste constatant qu'il n'y a nul part au monde de monuments à sa grandeur, je suis fatigué de constater encore et encore la médiocrité de tes vannes.

Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé.

-La gelée ou la moutarde ? Demanda Sirius avec compassion.

Tonks avait le regard triste fixé au sol.

-Les deux.

-Prends une éponge.

-C'est toi l'éponge.

-Encore une fois, soigne tes réparties Tonks ou je t'enlève de ma tapisserie familiale.

-Il y a qui dessus ?

-Harry, Moony, tes parents, toi…

-Tu te priverai d'un cinquième de ta famille ?

-Sans hésiter.

-Vas y, brûle. Je t'aime pas de toutes façons.

OoO

 **Permanent Tasse quitter Armoire alternance mot bonus : tabarin**

-Je m'ennuie, pleura Sirius.

-Je fais du thé, dit Tonks.

Ses pleurs s'accentuèrent. Elle entendit le mot Vodka entre deux hockey.

-Thé seulement, raisonna t-elle. Il est trop tôt pour autre chose. On aura qu'à s'amuser à lire notre avenir…

-Moi. Résidant permanent de cette maison. Jamais. Sortir. Alcool. Mon seul salut.

-Thé.

Après avoir bu le breuvage infect. Sirius examina les dépôts au fond de la tasse de Tonks.

-Quelqu'un va te quitter. Bientôt...Mmh un membre de ta famille.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Descendre à la cave.

-Chercher une bouteille ?

-Peut-être…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment au fond de ma tasse ?

Sirius soupira, frustré.

-Je dirai que ça ressemble à une armoire.

-Ha !

-Ça veut dire que tu dois aller acheter des fringues à Remus. Sans rire, il manque une manche à un de ses deux pull.

-Tu sais bien qu'il va refuser.

-Nan. Si ça vient de toi et qu'il y a ton odeur dessus, il va juste les sniffer sans fin et dormir avec.

Tonks rougit. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Écoute je te le prête, dit-il sincère. On l'aura en alternance. Un Moony une semaine sur deux. Je ne peux pas m'en priver complètement, c'est lui qui me ramasse le soir.

-Tu me fais rire espèce de Tabarin.

-Utilisation illicite de mot compliqué ! Puisque c'est comme ça je récupère sa garde…

-Cause toujours.

OoO

 **Catastrophe Compote Piment authentique eau de javel Mot bonus : Hérisson**

Tonks renversa son sac sur la table.

-Tonks, ma petite catastrophe sur patte, c'était volontaire ou pas ? Je ne sais jamais avec toi.

-Je regarde s'il me reste de la compote pour la mission de ce soir.

-Il y a un piment aussi, remarqua t-il.

-Super, je vais pouvoir faire du piment à la compote !

-Ou de la compote au piment. Bah, je pense que tu dois avoir l'exclusivité sur les deux plats.

-En fait la compote au piment ça existe déjà.

-Mais personne ne peut imiter ton savoir faire authentique.

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé. Tonks fixa le sol avec un air de déjà vu.

-Le piment ?

-La compote crétin.

-On n'a plus d'éponge mais il nous reste de l'eau de Javel si tu veux.

-Faire partir ça à l'eau de Javel c'est comme dégraisser une poêle avec un hérisson.

De quoi ? Il la regarda suspicieux.

-Je savais bien que quelqu'un tapait dans mes bouteilles !

OoO

 **Cailloux Télécomande Jauger Berlingot Chaussures Mot bonus : Grue**

-Il y a un caillou dans tes cheveux, remarqua Sirius.

-Ha ? J'étais sur un chantier aujourd'hui, un corps a été retrouvé dans les fondations d'un bâtiment moldu. Arthur est venu rejoindre l'équipe après qu'on ai retrouvé une caisse de tasses mordeuses sur les lieux du crime, je ne te dis pas le nombre de moldus à oublietter...

-Et donc tu t'es roulé les cheveux dans le gravier. Ou tu t'es ramassé...

-Même pas, dit-elle en le jaugeant du regard, cherchant si ça valait bien le coup de répondre à la provocation. J'allais y venir...Arthur a trouvé une télécommande par terre...

-Berlingot ? Sirius lui tendit un paquet de bonbon.

-Dernière visite de Fred et Georges ?

-Oui.

-Alors non.

-Suspicieuse personne.

-...Et donc, laisse moi finir mon histoire tranquille !

-Il y a intérêt à avoir une chute à ce truc.

-...je regardai mes chaussures parce que j'avais accidentellement arraché ma semelle droite avec mon pied gauche

-Arrête de prétendre que tu n'as pas que deux pieds gauches.

Elle l'ignora.

-Et je n'ai pas vu la grue qui se déplaçait au dessus de ma tête. Sûrement que des cailloux sont tombés dans mes cheveux à ce moment là.

-Si tu ne regardais pas et que tu n'as pas senti les cailloux, comment peux tu savoir qu'il y avait une grue au dessus de toi ?

-…

-Alors comme ça tu t'es encore ramassé.

-Oui.

-Étais-tu seulement sur un chantier ?

-Non j'ai trébuché sur la cane d'une vieille dame venue faire une réclamation à Scrimgeour et j'ai fini la tête la première dans son jardin zen.

-Tu es épique.


	22. les maraudeurs 1

Collection de textes sur les maraudeurs écrit lors d'ateliers.

(Je dois avoir un roman entier de petits textes wtf dans mes fichiers, j'en poste rarement). Comme d'habitude, c'est écrit vite donc tout n'est pas parfait.

OoO

OoO

Champignon, zinzolin et balançoire.

-Qu'est-ce que le loup à bien pu sniffer cette nuit qui le mette dans cet état maintenant ? Demanda Sirius en se grattant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas mais je brûle de le découvrir pour aller en rechercher, dit James fasciné.

-Vous êtes tous zinzolins, dit Remus en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche, les yeux animés d'une lueur folle.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je sais pas…

-C'est peut-être une bestiole, dit Peter.

-Ton aura à toi...Remus bascula sur James et les fit tomber par terre...devient anthracite. C'est chiant l'anthracite, c'est tout gris.

-Tu dis que je suis chiant ?

-Oui. Tu es très très très chiant. Et même que tout à l'heure je suis passé à l'intérieur du plancher et j'ai atterris dans le monde des lapins coccinelles et que je suis devenu forgeron et…

Sirius prit Peter à part pendant que son ami continuait sa passionnante histoire.

-Tu n'as rien vu cette nuit ?

-Si si. Il a mangé des champignons bizarre près du territoire des centaures, dit Peter. Comme il n'est pas tombé raide mort, j'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus…

-Près du territoire des centaures ? Merde, ça va pas être évident…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui continuait d'utiliser James comme oreiller, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Il avait arrêté de parler et laissait maintenant James faire le boulot alors qu'il fermait progressivement les yeux, emporté par la fatigue de sa transformation.

-Tu vois Moony, je ne pense pas que la carotte fasse une bonne lance et le poireau n'as même pas la forme d'un bouclier, dit James sérieux. Alors si ils t'ont virés du parquet c'est tout simplement parce que je pense que tu es un très mauvais forgeron. Lily me disait l'autre jour…

Sirius lança son manteau à Peter.

-Il a dit Lily, ça risque de durer un moment. Vient on a le temps de retourner en forêt avant le début des cours, tu me montreras.

-J'ai sommeil, pleura Peter.

OoO

oOo

Salle à manger, abeilles, surpris.

OoO

-Pourquoi...dit Remus en levant la tête surpris. Pourquoi les hiboux du courrier sont devenus abeilles du courrier ?

-Pour changer, Sirius fit les gros yeux comme s'il était intolérable que la question soit posé. Malgré tout ce que tu veux nous faire croire Moony, ton âme dépérirait sous la routine.

-C'est pour ton bien, confirma James la bouche pleine.

-Ça n'a rien a voir avec la découverte que Rogue en a peur et que ça fait rire Lily ?

-Pas du tout. Toi, ton bien être, nous n'avons que ça en tête.

-Ce rire, dit James rêveur en bavant maintenant sa nourriture.

Peter lui referma sa bouche.

-Imagine qu'il y ait des gens allergiques, Remus dit en regardant autour de lui les dégâts.

Il y en avais étonnement peu pour une fois.

-Elles ne piquent pas, elles sont en mousse, rassure Sirius. Protections enfants pour notre petit Remus.

-Arrêtes de faire comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir la dedans !

-Où est Albert ! Cria un petit premier année. Albert mon hibou, mon ami…

-Bartholomée, cria une autre petite voix.

-Gertrude !

-Ah ! T'avais pas prévu ça !

-Il faut les traumatiser jeunes, c'est comme ça qu'ils apprennent.

-Black !

-Tu as piqué cette idée à MgGonagall, des années qu'elle essaie de t'enseigner les règles de savoir vivre en te criant dessus…Voit comme cette politique fonctionne…

-Oh la ferme ! En attendant Snivellus tremble planqué sous sa table et Lily rit.

-Bravo. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, bravo.

OoO

oOo

Pluie, guitare et primevère

-Lilyyyyy

fleur de ma viiiie

Sans toi c'est la pluiiiie…

James gratta sa guitare pensivement.

-S'il te plaît dit ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, finit Sirius pour lui en partant dans les aiguë.

-Il y a d'autre rimes que le iiiiiiiiiiiiiii, remarqua Remus.

-Lily, la plus belle de la Terre

Petite primevère…

Lily arriva à ce moment là dans la salle commune et regarda avec une horreur non dissimulée la combinaison James Potter/Musique.

-On dirait qu'elle flippe, dit Sirius.

-Petite tulipe, chanta Remus.

-POTTER TU M'APPROCHES AVEC CE TRUC ET JE T'ÉTRANGLE AVEC LES CORDES !

James grommela.

-M'en fous, la sérénade ça se fait à distance.

-Du coup tu vas devoir chanter fort Prongs.

-LILYYYYYYYYY, JE SUIS ROMINET ET TOI TITIIIIIIIIIII

-C'est malin Sirius !

OoO

oOo

Enseignant, cape, salle de bain

-LE CHAT EST DANS LA CAGE ! cria Peter.

-Ok. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas fait pour vivre enfermé un chat, fit tranquillement James en faisant le tri dans ses chaussettes.

-DANS LA CAGE D'ESCALIER !

-Mmmh, le chat est dans la cage d'escalier…

-Je crois qu'il veut dire que McGo arrive, dit Remus derrière son livre.

James jeta des coups d'œil affolés aux tas de bordels dispersés de ça de là dans leur dortoir.

-Ton coin est propre ! Il pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de Remus.

-Mon coin est toujours propre.

-C'est dégueulasse !

-Mais non c'est propre.

-Je te hais.

Il fit des gestes précipités du poignet pour léviter la saleté de son coin sous son lit. Peter faisait de même tout en shootant dans ses affaires pour une double efficacité.

Malheureusement, les dix secondes nécessaires au professeur pour monter les marches ne leurs suffirent pas à effacer des mois de négligences domestiques. Elle toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Remus.

MgGonagall ouvrit.

-Inspection des dortoirs, elle dit l'air pincé. Je préfère faire le votre en premier.

On se demandait bien pourquoi. Si elle était une gentille personne elle saurait qu'il fallait les faire en derniers.

Mais elle était une cruelle vielle femme.

-Où est Mr Black ?

-Sous la douche, intervint Remus.

Elle contempla le lit vide de Sirius. Des vêtements salles étaient suspendus au dessus du lit comme une offrande macabre au dieu des songes. Ses expérimentations magiques étaient elles à même le sol. Ainsi pouvait on marcher par inadvertance sur un couteau ou une pièce de ferrailles et attraper le tétanos.

-Au moins sera t-il propre lui, haussa t-elle les sourcils.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Sirius pour sortir nu de la salle de bain.

-Black !

Il sursauta et repartit illico d'où il venait.

-Sortez de là.

Il réapparut, usant le rideau de douche comme d'une cape.

-Sirius, dit Remus, tu sais que porter une cape ne fait pas de toi une personne habillée.

-Je sais, gémit-il, mais c'est plus classe comme ça qu'autour de ma taille.

-Bon, interrompit McGo sans sourciller au fait de voir un de ses élèves nu devant elle, comme chaque année Pettigrew, Potter et Black en retenue. J'aimerai dire que cela vous apprendra à ranger votre dortoir mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

-Vous avez raison.

-Potter, double retenue.

-Pff.

OoO

oOo

Fol Oeil x Dolohov

\- Ecrire sur un cours de Poudlard

-Pour ce cours avancé de défense contre les forces du mal, nous consulterons deux experts. Un défenseur, Mr Alastor Maugrey…

Le prof désigna un homme d'un certain âge qui semblait avoir été taillé en pièces par les batailles.

-...et un euh...expérimentateur, Mr Antonin Dolohov.

Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine salua la classe sobrement. Fol Oeil scruta son collègue du jour suspicieusement.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre, souffla Sirius à James.

-C'est moche répondit celui ci.

-On devrait nous apprendre à faire l'amour et pas la guerre, dit Remus.

-Ne serait-ce pas là l'occasion...commença Peter.

-...de tester notre nouvelle invention ? Mais parfaitement Wormtail…compléta James.

Pendant que Sirius armait une sarbacane de petites billes de verre rose, les deux adultes avaient déjà quelques divergences théoriques.

-Jamais dans la poche arrière la baguette ou c'est une fesse en moins ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un vieil hybride de gruyère et d'humain, dit l'autre avec un fort accent étranger, le jour où vous retrouverez la moitié de corps qui vous manque, vous aurez peut être un peu plus de crédibilité…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Reprenons, les sortilèges impardonnables...J'ai testé c'est vraiment pas mal…

Une boule de verre vint se casser entre les deux hommes et se mit à dégager un parfum envoûtant.

-Un filtre d'amour volatile, chuchota Sirius frétillant d'anticipation. Regardons comment ça maaaaaaa…

Fol Oeil et Dolohov se débarrassèrent de leur baguette et leur visages se collèrent l'un à l'autre, comme attirés par une force irrésistible.

James sortit un carnet de son sac.

-Mmh réajuster les doses…

Des vêtement volèrent dans la pièce.

-Au moins faire durer un peu plus les préliminaires...continua Remus horrifié par le spectacle.

La moitié de la classe détourna les yeux.

-Antidote, antidote ! s'affola le professeur. Que les coupables fournissent l'antidote et il n'y aura pas de sanction ! Par pitiiiié, chanta t-il.

-Antidote ? Réagit Sirius. On a ça ?

Les autres se croisèrent du regard avant de hocher la tête. James signala l'oubli dans le carnet avant de lever sa baguette.

-Stupéfix !

OoO

oOo

\- Ecrire sur l'époque des maraudeurs. -Ecrire à partir d'une citation de votre choix, issue des films - Ecrire sur le choixpeau

" Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. "

-Quelqu'un a tenu le compte du nombre de fois où on a atterrit dans ce bureau ? Demanda Remus curieux.

-Il n'y a que toi qui n'ai pas la paresse intellectuel de tenir des comptes ici, dit James en baillant et en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil du directeur en attendant que Dumbledore arrive.

-Comment ça me va ? Sirius enfila le choixpeau et pris la pause.

-Ben…

-C'est à dire…

-C'est pas bien différent de nos chapeaux de d'habitude, dit Peter.

-Aïeuuuh, cria soudainement Sirius.

-Assommé par ton ego ? Demanda Remus en feuilletant un livre.

Sirius brandit une épée.

-Il y avait ça à l'intérieur.

-C'est dommage que le manche soit sortit le premier, Ça aurait été plus drôle si ça t'avais fendu le crâne, dit James qui referma les yeux comme si l'événement n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Sirius accrocha la belle épée à sa ceinture et mis sa tête dans le choixpeau.

-Je me demande s'il y a d'autres trucs là dedans.

-Tu vois quoi ? couina Peter.

-J'en sais rien c'est trop sombre, gémit Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas capable de pêcher un truc dans un chapeau qui a 30 centimètres de profondeur à tout casser ? dit Remus aussi désintéressé que James.

-Et l'épée elle fait 30 centimètres peut être ?

Avant qu'une dispute s'installe, Dumbledore entra dans son bureau.

-On peut trouver son bonheur dans les endroits les plus sombres Mr Black, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.

-Incendio !

Le choixpeau prit feu et poussa des cris d'agonie. Remus l'éteignit et utilisa le pauvre couvre chef pour frapper Sirius.

-Et Lumos, c'est pour les chi… les chats ?

-Haaaaa mais arrête ! J'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout.

-Mr Potter, enlever vos pieds de mon bureau merci. Bien messieurs, installez vous que vous m'expliquiez à l'aide de quel ingénieux stratagème vous êtes parvenu à faire disparaître un escalier sur deux.

OoO

OoO

-Ah, putain de bordel de merde !

-BLACK !

-C'est pas sa faute professeur, une...expérience a mal tournée, expliqua Remus. Il ne parle plus que par insultes.

-Alors qu'il ne parle pas, dit McGonagall à peine calmé.

Elle se remit à écrire au tableau.

-Minnyyyyyyyyyyy, tu es la reine, la reine de ma viiiiiie

-POTTER !

-Madame, encore une fois l'expérience…

-Lupin, vous êtes à deux doigts de la retenue vous même.

-...Il ne parle plus qu'en chansons.

-Évidemment. Et il ne pourrait pas chanter son amour des métamorphoses ?

-Vous êtes difficile professeur, chanter son amour pour vous c'est comme chanter son amour de la métamorphose.

-Un mot de plus et vous finissez l'heure chez le directeur.

Elles se retourna et il se concertèrent.

-Sa mère en slip de guerre, je veux me casser chez le vieux con incessamment.

-Dumbledooor stun mec en or, il a des bonbons, c'est bon le citroooon…

-Ok, dit Remus, Peter invente toi un problème, attention dans un, deux, trois…

-CA NE CASSE PAS TROIS PATTES A UN CANARD !

-PETTIGREW !

-Ce n'est pas sa faute madame, il ne parle plus qu'en…

-HORS DE MA VUE VOUS QUATRE !

-Saloperie de fils de pute.

-Lilyyyy, mon amour ma beauté ma foliiiiiiie.

-Vous avez une veine sur la tempe professeur, j'ai peur qu'elle explose.

-Il pleut des chats et des chiens.


	23. Hagrid

C'est une que j'ai retrouvée dans mes dossiers. Je sais pas, j'ai ri.

OoO

Hagrid cherchait un nouveau partenaire sur la piste de danse, le dernier ayant mystérieusement disparu. Ginny vint gentiment se proposer.

-M'accorderiez vous cette danse Hagrid ?

-Avec plaisir, mamzelle.

Mais au premier tournoiement, Ginny disparut à son tour. Hagrid repartit s'asseoir à la table profondément triste.

Harry l'approcha alors, traînant un boulet au pied.

-Une danse Hagrid ? Proposa t-il sa main.

-C'est qu'il faut le pas léger pour la valse.

-Oh ça ? Dit il en regardant le boulet. Simple précaution.

Rubeus ne savait pas ce que le boulet avait pour but de prévenir, mais ça n'empêcha certainement pas Harry de s'évanouir lui aussi dans la nature à la première occasion.

Dix minutes plus tard, Luna et Fred lui firent également le coup. Au moins Hagrid cru avoir entendu avant la fin un rire rêveur et un tonitruant « je vole ».

-Danse ?

Le garde chasse tourna la tête pour apercevoir Fol Oeil.

-La dernière alors.

Mais au premier valsement de partenaire, Alastor planta fermement sa jambe de bois dans le pied d'Hagrid.

-On ne sépare pas une équipe en territoire hostile. Vigilance constante !

-Mais faire tourner le partenaire c'est ce qu'il y a de plus amusant !

-Je ne veux pas rejoindre les cinq pseudos mouches écrasées sur le mur du fond. On m'a demandé de vous faire finir une danse vous allez finir une danse. PAS DE CA MON AMI !

-J'ai juste essayé un porté !

-Quitter le sol ? Et pourquoi pas sauter d'une falaise ?

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore regarda tendrement son garde chasse finir une valse pendant que Poppy s'occupait de décoller les courageux challengers du mur du fond.


	24. wolfstar

Squik.

-Oups…

-Quoi oups ?

-J'ai pas fait exprès, dit Remus en levant les mains pour toute défense.

Sirius baissa les yeux.

-Putain Moony, encore ? Arrête de shooter dans mon nonos en caoutchouc. J'ai que ça pour me détendre quand j'arrive pas à dormir.

-T'as qu'à le poser sur ta table de nuit, comme tout le monde.

-Peu de gens arbore une passion pour le nonos en caoutchouc, intervint Peter.

-M'en fous, il a rien à faire par terre !

Remus avança le pied, provoquant, et appuya de nouveau sur le jouet. Squick.

-Stop !

Squick.

-FIGHT !

OoO

Quelques nuit plus tard, Sirius fut pris d'une insomnie. Il chercha en vain son os pour calmer ses nerfs et il commençait à claquer ses dents dans le vide de frustration quand...

Squick.

Il vit Remus se retourner dans son sommeil. Squick squick.

Sirius se transforma et partit à pas de loup mâchouiller chaque centimètre carré du lit du mécréant à la recherche de son jouet volé mais Remus l'attrapa dans son sommeil et se servi de lui comme d'un oreiller. Il se débattit mais ne fit que s'enterrer un peu plus dans le matelas. Vaincu, il finit par s'endormir.

Squick. Squicquicquicquicquick.

-Réveillez vous les gars, fit la voix de James. Remus pourquoi ton matelas couine ?

-Stun piège à Padfoot...répondit l'intéressé en enfouissant un peu plus la tête dans la fourrure de Sirius.

-J'aime ta technique de drague.

-Prend exemple…


	25. les maraudeurs 2

Hello, quelques petits textes d'ateliers sur le thème de Disney.

OoO

OoO

 **Les 101 dalmatiens.**

-Où est Sirius ? demanda James en bougeant son fou.

Il fronça les sourcils et réalisa son erreur. Il réprima de toutes ses forces une grimace, espérant que Remus ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

-Vu la gueule que tu fais, tu dois avoir fait de la merde…Plus qu'à trouver quoi…

-Non je m'inquiète pour Sirius.

-C'est ça…

Un petit chiot apparut et sauta sur les genoux de James.

-Oww, regarde ça Moony. On dirait Padfoot en bébé.

-Sirius est un bébé.

-Regaaarde !

-Pour que tu triches ? Pas moyen !

Deux nouveaux petits chiots débarquèrent et vinrent se coller aux chevilles de Remus.

-Je ne vous regarderai pas. Vous êtes laids.

-Tu ne les as même pas vu.

-Tu as dit qu'ils ressemblaient à Padfoot. Ils sont laids, à l'intérieur…forcément…

-Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça curieux ? C'est rare les chiens en animaux de compagnie ici, il faut une autorisation exceptionnelle…

Soudain, une masse de petits chiots, glapissant joyeusement, fonçaient vers eux tel un tsunami à pattes.

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? entendirent ils crier Peter avant que celui si se noie dans l'océan canin.

-Oh c'est dommage, dit James faussement navré, ils ont renversé l'échiquier.

-Ils sont en train de lécher Peter à 5 mètres de là James, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Sirius déboula à son tour.

-Merde, merde, merde ! J'ai pas fait exprès, c'est pas ma faute. J'ETAIS BOURRE OK !

-Oh Padfoot, sourit James. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont vraiment à toi ?

-La mère s'est barrée. Garde alternée mon cul ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

-J'ai une idée, dit calmement Remus en ramassant les pièces.

Qu'ils appliquèrent. Ils ramassèrent Peter que les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf chiots semblaient vénérer et le jetèrent du haut d'une colline, à proximité de la maison d'une vieille dame qui mourrait de solitude.

Le lendemain, on pouvait la croiser aux courses, son caddie remplit de pâtée pour chien et d'un unique morceau de fromage.

OoO

OoO

 **Bambi.**

-C'est du boulot d'être père, dit Sirius alors qu'ils rentraient fatigués d'avoir jeté leur meilleur ami du haut d'une colline.

-Vous y avez déjà pensé ? demanda James rêveur en s'écroulant à son tour sur son lit.

-À être père ? Plus jamais !

-Je ne peux pas, dit Remus enfoui dans sa couette à la nimp. Infliger ça à quelqu'un je veux dire. Une seule erreur et je passerais 3 heures à le digérer plutôt que 17 ans à l'élever…Il faudrait déjà trouver une mère de toutes façons, qui ne m'aime pas à une distance de sécurité de 100 km.

-C'est toi seul qui met 100 km de distance avec les filles.

-Mspas vrai.

-Msi.

-Moi j'y pense, interrompit James.

-Bien sûr que tu y penses, dit Sirius. Mais Lily sera là pour les élever.

-Pour rattraper tes dégâts, acquiesça Remus.

-Pour qu'ils s'intègrent à la société, parce que c'est déjà compliqué de base pour un petit roux à lunettes.

-Je ferai un super papa ! se défendit James. Bien meilleur que toi, Sirius ! Tu viens d'abandonner tes gosses!

-Forcément si tu te compares à Sirius…

Un faon sortit de sous le lit de James, en poussant sur ses pattes avec difficulté. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Non, non non non non Jonathan n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, je serais toujours là pour toi !

James se jeta sur ce qui devait être son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Non mais les gars, dit Remus sidéré. Vous faites quoi au juste quand vous êtes bourrés ? Et James tu pensais vraiment qu'en lançant une conversation sur la paternité, tu allais te faire mousser devant ton enfant ?

-C'est la preuve que vous ne me connaissait pas, pleura James en leur lançant un regard de reproche. Je l'aime vous m'entendez ? Sa mère est morte abattue par un chasseur ! Je suis tout ce qui lui reste.

-Tu fais un merveilleux père, on plaisantait…le calma Remus.

-Oui on promet de ne pas le jeter d'une colline, soutint Sirius. Appelons Lily, elle peut aider…

-Oui montrons lui cet enfant du péché.

James paniqua.

-Non, euh…on va se mettre d'accord sur une version, euh… je l'ai adopté.

-Tu renies donc ton fils, réfléchit Sirius. Non vraiment, nos techniques d'éducation ne diffèrent pas tant que ça.

-J'ETAIS BOURRE !

-Sans déconner, la prochaine fois je vous surveille !

OoO

OoO

 **Cendrillon.**

AU où tout le monde vit.

C'était le soir et les convives se pressaient au bas de la scène de fortune qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Remus et Tonks, les mariés déjà mariés mais qui avaient cédé à la pression de respectivement, Sirius, Molly et Andromeda de la refaire dans les règles et pas dans un pub miteux d'Ecosse loin de tout le monde et en période de guerre, regardaient le rideau s'ouvrir avec anticipation.

-Alors tu vois Teddy, expliqua Remus à son fils, assis sur ses genoux. Ils vont jouer Cendrillon. Tu vas voir, il y aura de la magie et ça n'impressionnera personne.

-On s'en fout de la magie, dit Tonks excité comme une gamine, il y a bien mieux que ça ce soir !

La pièce commença, les comédiens, pratiquement tous des Weasley étaient déchaînés. Mais le rôle principal était tenu par une toute autre personne, à la demande expresse de Tonks.

-Et là Teddy, dit Remus, ça va être la meilleure scène. Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta maman.

-Il n'a même pas eu le temps de réviser son texte, frétilla Tonks. C'est THE BEST MARIAGE EVER.

Le prince charmant, Sirius, approchait Cendrillon, Fol Œil, avec un vieux chausson qui devait appartenir à Arthur.

-Ma promise sera celle qui enfilera ce soulier de vair comme si son pied avait été taillé dedans.

Maugrey mis en avant sa jambe de bois, le visage fermé. Sirius approcha prudemment le chausson. Maugrey le frappa.

-Pas assez vigilant gamin, tu crois que j'enfile la godasse du premier venu ? L'homme de mon cœur à intérêt à faire mieux que cette lamentable tentative pour me conquérir.

-Oh ça va me gonfler, souffla Sirius.

Il essaya de feinter et se repris un coup.

-Et d'où ? HEIN ? D'où qu'une jambe de bois ça s'enfile nickel dans un chausson de toutes façons ? Cria Sirius.

Fol œil se leva menaçant et tenta un nouveau coup de pied, il para avec son chausson.

-Et là Teddy, ce sont les trois mousquetaires…On appelle ça comment ? Un cross… un cross quoi Teddy ?

Le petit de 6 mois ne répondit pas mais ouvrit grand ses yeux d'enfant, curieux de tout.

-Un cross over Teddy. Retiens bien ce mot. Et ta maman est une créature de l'enfer.

-BEST MARIAGE EVER TU M'ENTENDS ?

OoO

OoO

 **Peter Pan.**

-Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…

-C'est chiant Peter, dit James.

-Pas ma faute, j'entends ce truc depuis ce matin !

-Oui moi aussi, intervint Remus, ça me fout sur les nerfs.

Ils firent silence. Ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis longtemps, puisqu'ils étaient en classe.

Tic tac tic tac.

-Ok Sirius, c'est toi, dit James.

-Nan.

-C'est carrément toi.

-Bon ok.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Vous savez…c'était le matin…j'avais la flemme de me lever…

-On est arrivé à la bourre ce matin, réagit Remus, le réveil n'a pas sonné.

-Si, il a sonné…mais pas longtemps…Parce que je l'ai mangé.

Il y eut un moment de silence étonné, juste ponctué de légers tic tac.

-T'as mangé le réveil, répéta James pour intégrer l'information. Comment tu ne t'es pas étouffé ?

-Je crois que ma magie n'était pas non plus d'humeur ce matin, ça a dû m'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oh ! réalisa Peter, j'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Il sortit une pastille que Sirius enfourna dans sa bouche sans réfléchir.

-C'est pour dissoudre le réveil ? demanda-t-il après.

-Non c'est un laxatif très puissant. J'espère que ta magie va aussi aider le réveil à sortir d'ailleurs…Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça tiens.

-Ouch, dirent simultanément Remus et James en grimaçant.

Sirius poussa un cri et fuit la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda McGonagall mi inquiète, mi énervée d'avance. Où s'est envolé Mr Black ?

-Il hum…commença Remus. Une envie présente…

-Oui il est constipé depuis ce matin, rajouta James sérieux. Et là, il est parti éjecter par le bas notre réveil. Je ne sais pas si on va continuer à l'utiliser d'ailleurs, ça promet beaucoup de retard pour les jours prochains.

-C'est plutôt un soulagement pour nous tous vraiment, dit Peter. Je tombe de sommeil.

La paupière de McGonagall freeza, secouée de spasmes.

-Tic tac tic tac tic tac, dit Peter.

-BOOM, dit James préparé.

Et McGonagall, contrairement à Sirius, explosait bien, elle.


	26. Sirius

Bon, j'ai fait un essai pour voir si mettre mes textes à part changeait les vues mais comme j'en ai pas l'impression, celui là je le remets à sa place légitime dans le WTF (désolé du coup si vous l'avez déjà luuuu)

OoO

Divination.

Agenda divinatoire du mois de mars de S. O. Black.

De ce troisième mois de notre calendrier lunaire, ce que j'en interprète :

Le premier, notre infortunée planète viendra s'interposer d'un bond entre Jupiter et Saturne, provoquant une chute des températures d'environ 250 degré Fahrenheit. J'aimerai dès ici émettre mon avis personnel en préconisant le tricot d'une écharpe géante et la déversion de nos stocks de pimentine pour prévenir une éventuelle pneumonie de notre planète qui pourrait, en cas d'éternuement, nous projeter dans une autre galaxie. Alors le positionnement des étoiles serait tout changé et mes prédictions deviendraient fausses ce qui s'avérerait être un sacré paradoxe parce que je suis connu pour avoir toujours raison.

Le deux, la Terre reviendra à sa place dans une valse de révolutions qui, toute logique oubliée, nous fera prendre des années à la vitesse de la lumière.

Le trois, nos descendants célébreront la naissance du quatre-vingt-quatre milliardième habitant de la terre. Comme seul un continent aura été épargné par la montée des eaux que j'ai oublié de prédire le jour d'avant à vingt-trois heure quarante-et-une précise, les gens se défenestreront de leurs appartements du cent vingt-deuxième étage pour assister plus vite au concours de château de sable organisé en hommage au nouveau-né. Leurs os fissurés deviendront poudre qui se mélangera au sable provoquant une réaction semblable à nos retourneurs de temps et suite à ça, nous reviendront exactement au premier mars de cette année.

Nous revenons donc au un. Après avoir génocidé les environ quatre-vingt un milliard d'habitants transportés par erreur dans notre époque qui ne s'étaient pas défenestrés, quatre garçons élu des dieux réussiront le miracle de convaincre la planète à ne pas faire sa chieuse et à rester bien sagement à sa place, entre Vénus et Mars. Cela provoquera un paradoxe temporel que nous prendrons soin d'ignorer pour la bonne poursuite de ce devoir.

Le deux, j'obtiendrai ma note à ce devoir et j'en serai satisfait.

Le trois, Neptune réalisera un dangereux looping. Les centaures de la forêt fixeront le ciel sans jamais ciller, perplexe quant à cet événement. Profitant qu'ils se seront positionnés sur une ligne de deux kilomètres et qu'ils seront entrés dans une sorte de transe, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magique organisera un saute-mouton géant. Du fait de la hauteur du dos de certains centaures et de la maladresse des élèves, nous compterons deux blessés graves à la fin de la journée.

Le quatre, les deux blessés de la veille passeront l'arme à gauche dans la nuit, provoquant la mise à pied du directeur de notre école. Enfin libéré de ses obligations envers ses élèves, il partira botter le cul à ce petit merdeux de mage noir qui monte en puissance ces jours derniers, nous donnant par là un avenir de façon plus certaine qu'en nous obligeant à rendre cinquante putains de centimètres de parchemin sur la transformation du canari en pied de table.

Le cinq, je copierai cent fois " La vulgarité dans mes devoirs est un manque de respect pour mes professeurs ". Comme j'écris doucement, ça me prendra toute la journée.

Le six, après une attaque au mou empoisonné, notre sous-directrice sera alitée dans ses quartiers. Une compétition entre professeurs s'organisera pour déterminer qui prendra sa place au sommet des responsabilités de l'école.

Le jeu sera féroce. Le soir nous déplorerons un taux de survie d'environ cinq pourcent de l'équipe enseignante. Le professeur Flitwick s'installera seul au dîner sur le fauteuil du directeur, sa robe encore tachée par le sang de ses anciens collègues.

Le sept, une grande campagne de recrutement est mise en place. Je suis instantanément bombardé nouveau professeur de divination. Mon temps sera dédié à redécorer votre ancien bureau selon mes goûts.

Le huit, du haut de ma tour, je fais une prédiction. L'herbe poussera si haut cette année, que les nuages brouteront. Comme cela s'annonce difficile à vivre depuis le sol, je demande l'importation d'un millier de moutons et de vaches en renfort pour désherber.

Le neuf, le contingent de vaches arrive. Elles se reposent sur les berges du lac en regardant passer le calmar géant de dix heure cinquante-neuf. La paix est revenue au château et les cours reprennent.

Le dix, nous fêtons l'anniversaire du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du aïe.

Le onze, encore sous le coup de la soirée arrosée de la veille, le nouveau professeur de métamorphose décide de servir de cobaye à ses élèves. Malheureusement, dans le bordel ambiant, personne ne s'organise et il doit faire face à vingt-trois sortilèges lancés simultanément dans sa direction. Étonnamment, cet épisode laissera peu de dégâts. Il semblerait que tout le monde se soit télépathiquement mis d'accord pour le transformer en étoile de mer.

Le douze, je décide que la tour de divination est définitivement trop éloignée des cuisines. Je déménage donc ma classe et enseigne à mes élèves la délicate science de la lecture de prophéties dans le grumeau de crêpe éclaté.

Le treize j'ai enfin finit de manger toutes les réserves de nourriture du château. Ma transformation en boule lipidique de dix mètres de diamètre munit de deux mains deux pieds me permet de chasser des proies grimpant à contre sens sur un terrain en pente. Malheureusement, les pierres du château se révèlent être stupidement horizontales et après qu'un petit malin ai profité de mon état de faiblesse pour me rouler de sorte que mes yeux soient face au plafond, mes élèves décident de sécher les cours.

De fait, plus personne n'est là pour me donner de l'élan.

Le quatorze, le professeur de défense contre les forces du aïe organise une série de feu de camp autour de mon corps en détresse. Il s'excuse et me promet qu'il essaiera d'éviter la colonne vertébrale en m'embrochant mais qu'ayant ingérer l'équivalent des réserves pour le prochain hiver, je me retrouvais être plus sacrifiable que les vaches du parc pour le repas de midi.

Je reconnais le bon sens de ses propos malgré mon envie de l'écraser. Après de houleuses discussions sur nos avenirs respectifs, il accepte de foutre le camp en échange d'une promesse de l'aider à bâtir une maison en chocolat.

Le quinze, ces deux jours de diète m'ont ramené à ma forme d'entant. Je mets le feu à la classe de défense par vengeance.

Le seize, le feu s'est étendu. Tout le monde évacue.

Le dix-sept, nous nous rendons compte de l'absence de notre professeur de métamorphose. Il est vrai qu'il est rare de voir une étoile de mer piquer un sprint, même lors d'alerte incendie. Ma récente tentative de meurtre sur patte me rappelle ma promesse.

Il est temps de rebâtir Poudlard.

Le dix-huit, nous entassons brique de chocolat sur brique de chocolat. Le soleil tape fort ce jour, faisant fondre la moitié de la production, déstabilisant les échafaudages et provoquant sept morts. Ajouter à cela la perte de contrôle du chef des travaux que nous surprenons trois fois en train de gober alégrement son propre projet, la reconstruction n'avance pas vite. D'un commun accord, l'équipe éducative décide d'instaurer le fouet et le coup de pied au cul.

Le dix-neuf au matin, le château est revenu, identique, fier et majestueux, quoique de couleur légèrement plus sombre. Je dépose un bonbon au citron au sommet de la plus haute tour discrètement, prit d'une soudaine nostalgie d'un temps moins totalitariste.

Le vingt, je décide que la destitution du tyran Flitwick est loin d'être une utopie. McGonagall est toujours agonisante dans ses anciens quartiers mais ce mou empoisonné devait certainement avoir un antidote. Je passe en coup de vent dans les cachots, où le nouveau professeur de potion tente de m'assassiner alors même que je n'avais pas proféré plus de trois insultes à son égard dans ma phrase d'introduction. L'infirmière, plus mesurée, me conseille un massage des coussinets et un gratte-gratte derrière l'oreille puissant.

Le vingt-et-un, ne m'étant pas sentit à la hauteur de la tâche, je pars à la recherche DU spécialiste du gratte-gratte derrière l'oreille.

Le vingt-deux, je trouve en la personne de notre professeur de métamorphose présumé mort après l'incendie, l'expert tant recherché. Je dépose soigneusement l'étoile de mer grillée sur le félin malade et je la contemple gratter à son rythme.

Le vingt-trois, l'étoile de mer gratte.

Le vingt-quatre, l'étoile de mer gratte.

Le vingt-cinq, l'étoile de mer gratte, gratte, gratte et se rétracte.

Le chat baille et ouvre doucement les yeux, qu'une lueur courroucée animera au moment où ils se poseront sur moi, probablement par habitude.

Le vingt-six, armé du chat, je fais le tour des résidents du château. Un seul regard sévère les ramène à leur place dans le monde. Les élèves en élèves, les profs en élèves, le tyran en prof, les vaches dans leur pré. Seul l'étoile de mer reste fidèle à son poste sur la tête du chat, grattant.

Le vingt-sept, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de l'étoile de mer. Je tente de la convaincre de changer de mode de vie mais elle semble être tomber amoureuse de notre nouvelle directrice. Je décolle mes deux amis de la rampe d'escalier qu'ils grignotent et nous attendons la nuit pour arroser d'alcool la tête de McGonagall. L'étoile de mer, d'un hic d'ivrogne glisse finalement au sol, libérée de sa tâche.

Le vingt-huit, la tour des gryffondors s'effondre.

Le vingt-neuf, l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du aïe disparait.

Le trente, je caresse inquiet le bonbon au citron sur la plus haute tour. Mon ami n'est toujours pas revenu. Notre ancien directeur sort du bonbon au citron sans prévenir. Il m'explique qu'il y est parti prendre quelques vacances bien méritées à la suite de sa victoire. C'est à ce moment-là que le château s'écroulera de nouveau.

Le trente-et-un, nous retrouvons sous les décombres mon ami disparut. Il se prend une retenue pour avoir mangé les fondations. Un stock de pierre arrive sur dos de sombrale et à la demande du concierge, la pratique du fouet est maintenue et l'esclavagisme toléré.

Je contemple la reconstruction, le cœur remplit d'espoir.

Demain sera un autre mois.


End file.
